Always
by Sparkling Fairy
Summary: Yuna needs to get Tidus back and she will do anything to do it. YunaTidus WakkaLulu GippalRikku PaineBarali.. Updated! Now readable...lol....
1. Chapter 1: Awake

Chapter 1: Awake

She was floating. Her frail body held up by the water. The icy trees around her glittered and sparkled. She smiled. She could feel him now. His presence was overflowing with eagerness and spirit. He stood above her on the lake. Macalania Lake, where they had ounce been happy.

He grinned and held out a hand. She reached up and took hold of it and rose. He held her close and kissed her forehead. She looked down at the lake. Her aged body was still floating with a smile upon the wrinkled face. She looked up at him

"Is it time now?" He laughed and nodded. Her heart soured and she felt tears slide down her face.

How can she feel tears if she was dead?

How could her heart sour if it no longer pulsed her blood around her body?

She stared at the aged woman floating on the lake. She was now sinking in the water. The water that seemed to have been clear was now murky and weeds seemed to snatch at the sinking woman. Her. If she hadn't died before she would have died then. She thought of how she had longed for this moment.

To finally be with him. She turned back to him. He wasn't there! She looked around frantically.

"Tidus? Tidus! TIDUS!"

"Yuna!"

Her eyes flew open. Lulu stood over her. Yuna sat up. She was in her hut in Besaid. Lulu was staring at her, her face creased with worry. Her stomach bulging as the baby inside her continued to grow. It was still night, she could hear the insects humming and the stars smiled down on the tiny village.

"You were screaming his name again," Lulu was sat on the small sofa made of reeds sowed together. Her face tired and sweating. Yuna felt tears threaten to strike.

"I want him back Lulu," She whispered. Her voice cracked

"I just want him back!" Tears trickled down her face. Lulu sighed.

It had been 1 year since Yuna had defeated Sin. Looking at her know you wouldn't have thought that she had defeated the undeletable. Her face was gaunt and pale. Her eyes were dull with bags sagging underneath them. She rarely laughed or smiled anymore. She was a wreck. Lulu rose and rubbed Yuna's back.

"I know." She murmured. Yuna stiffened and glared at her.

"No you don't! You don't understand what I'm feeling at all!" She leaped up and stared down at her, her face twisted with rage. "He's gone Lulu! He just disappeared! I can't even go to the Farplane to see him! You can still see Chappu. I know it was sad for you to loose him but you're with Wakka now. I'm not going to find anyone like Tidus! Ever!"

She fled from the hut. Lulu sat silently. She clenched then unclenched her fists. She made Yuna's bed and left to go to her own hut. The moon smiled down at her, lighting up her tears.

Yuna ran and kept running till she came to the beach. The wind billowed her long, unkept hair far behind her. The waves rolled up and down the silver sand. He had first appeared in that sea. She remembered how he had been outside the Chamber of the Fayth. He had been different, alive. Yet he wasn't. He didn't even exist. She had felt his warmth, his embraces, his kisses. She sank onto the sand.

"Come back" She whispered. "Please come back."


	2. Chapter 2: Laughing Girl

Chapter 2: Laughing Girl.

"Hurry up Pop!"

The bubbly blonde bounced on the spot. Her braids going wild. The bold man turned and glared at her.

Her brother chuckled. He couldn't contain his excitement either. They were going to see Yuna. He had learned to speak her language just for her. His sister stuck out her tongue out at the back of their father's head and bounded away.

Rikku couldn't wait to see her cousin either, not for the same reasons as Brother obviously but she loved Yuna all the same. Wakka had warned her that Yuna was looking bad when he had contacted her. He had asked her to come to cheer Yuna up. She looked out the window at the sea. She knew exactly what to do to cheer Yuna up. The team was missing one player then they would be able to play in the tournament. She was planning on asking Yuna to go. Maybe doing something Tidus had loved would cheer her up a little. She had even been generous to the extent of calling the team the Zanarkand Abes as her father was setting up a new home just a few miles away from Zanarkand but too far from Mt Gagazet to be considered from there. Anyway there was a team for Mt Gagazet.

Besaid loomed closer. The bright sunshine bounced off the waves where the Besaid Aurochs were practising. They sailed expertly to the dock and landed on the water. Rikku bounded down the ramp and was greeted by a grim faced Wakka.

"Hey Tubby!" She beamed at him. He smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yuna's in a bad way" He mumbled.

"Yeah I know that. Is she getting better? I have a surprise for her and she needs all her strength!"

"No! She's gotten worse!" Rikku stopped smiling and stared at him.

"Can I see her?" Wakka nodded.

He led her to the small village. The residents stared at her, still unsure of the Al'Behd and machina. They headed to the temple. Inside priests were busy mixing potions in the corners, trying every combination to try and heal the high summoner. In one of the small side rooms. Lulu was knelt by a bed. She looked up at Rikku and smiled weakly. Yuna was lead on the bed. She was sweating with a fever, her hair clung to the pillow. She opened her eyes a fraction and noticed Rikku.

"Yunie?" Rikku stepped closer. Yuna was so thin, she was like stick or a delicate china doll. Rikku felt a tear slide down her face.

"What have you done to yourself eh?" Yuna turned her head away from the Al'Behd girl. Rikku laughed nervously.

"And to think I was going to ask you on our Blitzball team! I'm so sorry Yuna!" She touched her hand. Yuna gripped it with a suprizingly strong grip for one so frail.

"I'm going to look after you! Ok? Me, Lulu and Wakka! And maybe we could find a way to bring him back when your feeling up to it. Yeah?" Yuna looked at her and smiled. A commotion could be heard outside in the temple.

"I don't care if they were made by machina! If they can help my little niece I'll force feed them to her myself!" The door flung open and Rikku's father stood there panting with Brother behind him.

"Very subtle Dad" Murmured Rikku. Yuna let out a throaty chuckle. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"That's more like it Yunie!" Rikku grinned.

"Give Lu the potions Pop, she'll be a better nurse than you." Yuna smiled again. Rikku straitened up.

"We'll leave it to you Lu! Call if you need anything. We'll be camping in the temple. See you later Yunie!" Rikku exited the room dragging her father and brother with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Love

Chapter 3:Love.

Wakka pocked at the fire. Lulu wasn't back yet. He never could rest if she was still outside. Even with Sin gone, fiends still roamed everywhere. He sighed. Their baby was due any day now and Lulu was under alot of stress with looking after Yuna and herself. Didn't stress cause mothers not to give birth on time? Or was that just chocobos?

A rustle disturbed him. Lulu came in looking exhausted.

"Hey," He murmured softly. She flopped down next to him. He placed a arm around her waist and pulled her close to him on the sofa.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. The priests are watching over her," She snuggled closer to Wakka.

"Those potions helped alot."

"You Ok?" She nodded. He kissed her cheek.

"Hungry?" He leapt up to get dishes. Behind him Lulu pulled in a shaky breath. Tears stung her eyes. She swiped at them angrily. Wakka turned and looked at his wife, dishes in hand.

"Lu?" His eyes narrowed. He set the dishes on a small table and returned to his wife.

"Lu? Baby what's wrong?" Her hands covered her face. Tears leaked through her fingers. Wakka pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him.

"Is it Yuna? The baby?" Lulu remained silent.

"Tell me Lu. Please"

"She was angry at me yesterday," She whispered. "She said I didn't know what she was feeling and that Chappu had been easily replaced by you..."

She felt Wakka stiffen. She looked at him. His face was hard and a frown wrinkled his brow.

"I know she didn't mean it. She had another dream of Tidus. She was upset. Wakka?" Wakka was still frowning.

"Wakka!" She cupped his face in her hands.

"Wakka listen to me! I love you. I loved Chappu too, but that doesn't mean you replaced him! She was upset. She's ill Wakka,"

Wakka looked at her. His expression softened. She looked so vulnerable, all he wanted to do was protect her and their baby.

"I love you too." He murmured and kissed her forehead. She hugged him tighter.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For loving me. Must be hard!" He chuckled.

"Yeah! Your Mrs. Grumpy!" Lulu grinned at him. "But that makes your smiles more worthwhile" He tugged a lock of her hair, looking serious.

"You don't have to be grateful Lu. I'll love you no matter what, ya?"

"That is what husbands are supposed to do!" She giggled. "But I will always be grateful because I got the best husband in the world!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You won't be saying that tomorrow or when your heavenly body goes through agonizing pain giving birth to our little bundle of joy!"

"I'm not having a baby? There's a cloth shop across the way if we really need cloth!" She screeched with laughter as he began to tickle her. She stopped laughing and bent over her stomach.

"Lu?"

"It kicked Wakka!" She grabbed his hand and placed it over her bulging tummy. They both gazed in amazement as a small lump formed on her smooth skin then disappeared again.

"Yuna? Yuna?"

Yuna opened her eyes.

He was there!

She looked around her. No he wasn't. They were in a place filled with flowers. She was really in the temple. She refused to think of this.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that,"

"What?" "You know." He shrugged and looked around him. She understood. He was sorry he wasn't really there, physically. She wanted to touch his hand but knew she would be disappointed and not feel him at all.

"It's OK." She murmured He looked at her pointedly.

"It's not! Your fadin...your ill!" She felt guilty. It wasn't his fault he had vanished. She felt awquard. She wanted to run to him, hug him, kiss him.

He caught her gaze and grinned.

"I want you to," She blushed, he smiled more. "Now High Summoner stop thinking dirty thoughts and listen to me," He patted the ground beside him.

She laughed and scooted closer to him so that she was sat by his side. She could almost feel his warmth. He grinned at her again.

"What did I tell you?" He chuckled. She blushed again. "Listen to me Yuna. You need to...get over me," This time he blushed. "I don't mean it to sound like that," He muttered in a rush.

She didn't care what it sounded like. His words were like a sword through her. She couldn't breathe.

"Yuna,"

She looked up at him. His eyes were sorrowful. His hand hovered near her cheek, like he wanted to touch her.

"I'm trying Yuna. You have to try too," He moved his hand nearer. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She was fed up with crying, she wanted the pain to stop. His eyes softened. He wiped the tear away with his thumb, cupped her head with his hand and pulled her close.

"I'll come back to you, I promise." He kissed her lightly. Her eyes flew open. She sat up. Her lips were warm. Her cheek was wet from a smeared tear. She nearly screamed with delight.

He had touched her!


	4. Chapter 4: Mourning Sickness

Chapter 4: Morning Sickness

Lulu woke early.

Her eyes opened slowly. Wakka's arm was wrapped around her. She smiled. She never thought she would be this happy. She had nearly never had it. When Yuna had defeated Sin, they had returned to Besaid. Nothing had happened between her and Wakka then. It had started slowly, first him being attacked by a powerful fiend when he'd been exploring some cave, exploring for spheres or something odd. She had to nurse him, he'd had a fever and kept muttering. One time he had yelled at some invisible person to leave her alone, he would rather die than see her get hurt again. She had been startled, she thought he thought of her as a sister. If she had married Chappu she would have been. She'd been afraid. Thinking it would be...perverted in a way.

When he was better he didn't seem any different so she forgot about it. Then a few months later, she was having trouble with a fiend herself. He had craftily knocked her out of the way and at the same time ended up ontop of her. She remembered with a grin the embarrassment in his eyes when she had seen the want that had been in them, the way his eyes had drifted to her mouth.

Her feelings for him had began to build to that point when she realized that she wanted him too. He had been a gibbering mess after that incident. Then a few weeks later after many glances across the village he had admitted that he loved her. Her heart had soured but she had been scared too so had hidden her feelings. One time he had gotten mad and yelled she didn't have to be scared, he wanted to protect her, look after her, love her for the rest of her life. She had melted then and let him have her, even though she didn't believe in sex before marriage. She smiled at him in his sleep, traced his bottom lip with her finger, stroked his ginger hair. She had cried in the bittersweet pain, the time their child had been conceived.

They had too marry then, not that she had complained. Yuna had been happy for ounce. She had been a bridesmaid along with Rikku and Kimari's wife.

'Thinking of Yuna,'

She sat up slightly disturbing Wakka who groaned lightly. She was doing up the buckles on her skirt when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Where are you going?" He murmured into her ear, resting his head on her shoulder.

"To the temple to look after Yuna," She sighed. She loved Yuna but she wished she wouldn't be so...pathetic really. She felt a pang of guilt. Chappu had gone but she could see him on the Farplane if she really wanted to. Yuna could not.

'As she kindly pointed out the other night,'

"Grrrrr. I can't wait till she's better then I'll have you all to myself!" She giggled and pushed him off her.

"Actually you will be sharing me with the bundle of cloth I'm giving birth to!" He roared with laughter. She kissed the tip of his nose and left the hut.

She grinned at a rumpled Rikku who's eyes were small slits.

"What have you done to her?" Lulu looked puzzled.

"She's been bouncing off the walls like Brother!" Lulu hurried to Yuna who was up and dressed with a huge smile on her face. She looked up at Lulu and her smile broadened. "He came to me Lulu! He was with me!" Lulu stared at her.

"Tidus was here? In the temple?"

"No! No, no, no. He came to me in a dream and said I had to let him go because I was getting ill. He said he was trying to get back to me and I had to be strong for him!"

"For ounce he gave some good advice," Muttered Rikku who was leaning in the door way. "Yuna. It was probably just a dream!" Lulu looked at Yuna pitifully. Yuna wasn't about to let grumpy Lulu dampen her spirits.

"He touched me Lu! He kissed me!" Lulu stared at her.

Could that be possible? She stepped outside to the priest she had left in charge of Yuna the night before.

"Did anyone enter that room at all during the night?" The priest stared blankly at her.

"No! I stayed awake all night. Then she got up at around sun break and wouldn't let me sleep even if I wanted to!" Lulu's heart quickened. She smiled to herself. She wanted Yuna to be happy, she deserved it! She had nearly sacrificed herself for Spira and ended up sacrificing the love of her life. Lulu returned to Yuna.

"We have to find him Lu! We need to find a way to bring him back!" Yuna bounced on the spot in excitement. Rikku began to bounce too.

"Yeah! Go Yuna!" She giggled with Yuna who hugged her and Lulu, even Brother when he looked in to see what all the excitement was about. Lulu pondered for a moment. How do you get someone back from wherever they were when they never existed in the first place? If it helped Yuna get better then she would do anything.

But could she?

Her baby was due any day soon.

"We could go to Bevelle! Ask all the maesters! They would do anything to please me!" "Yuna! You mustn't use people!" Yuna looked a little put down.

"And I'm not going anywhere with you looking like that!" Rikku giggled poking Yuna with her finger. Yuna looked in a mirror and nearly screamed with the horrid face that stared back at her.

"Even if he does come back he would take one look at me and wish he'd disappear again!" "Calm down! It's nothing a little Rikku magic can't fix!" Rikku pushed her into the side room and winked at Lulu as they disappeared.

"What you doing? What's that?" Rikku was advancing on her with what looked like a mini toilet brush.

"Relax! You'll look irresistible. You'll knock those priests of their...whatever they sit on,"

"I don't want to knock the priests anywhere," Yuna looked flustered. Her hair had been trimmed then Rikku had managed to lob most of the right side off so it went back to it's normal style with a new blue and yellow braid behind her ear. Now Rikku was trying to hide Yuna's bags and pasty skin.

"Am I gonna have to do this every day?"

"Yes till your better," Brother poked his head around the drape in the door. In his hands were some of Wakka's famous breakfast buns, filled with tasty meats, sauces and oozing fat.

"For Yuna!" He proclaimed.

"I am not eating that!" Yuna pulled a face and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You need to eat something that will put some fat on those skinny bones of yours!" Rikku said as she applied some red to the corners of Yuna's eyes.

"Or we will wait for ages to help Tidus!"

"No!" Yuna grabbed a bun and tentatively bit into it. Rikku grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

"Now Yuna we are going to help Tidus but we are not going to over do it OK? You and Lulu, if she's coming with us, are in...sensitive conditions. So we are going to relax too." Yuna nodded. Her friends really cared for her. She knew she had been abit foolish and stupid, but they were being so understanding. She took another bite of the bun. Brother was still hanging around in the doorway, he stared at her as though she were an interesting bug under a spy glass. Behind him Cid was just getting up. He looked at Brother.

"Hey! Stop sneaking a peak!" Brother leaped away from the door in a nervy spasm. Yuna giggled. He looked so awquered! Rikku tutted but was grinning all the same. She went through the whole wardrobe saying what to wear with what and what to wear when Yuna was better to show off her figure.

"What am I going to wear when we get Tidus back?"

"Yuna! We can't help you change every second! He could come back any moment! That's why I'm packing your stuff so you will look irresistible every day!" Yuna smiled.

"I never thought you were vain Yuna! 'Oh! What should I wear when we get Tidus back? Can you stop him forming a moment so I can change?' He loves you Yuna! He will want to ravish you in a moogle costume!" Yuna whacked her over the head. Rikku failed to avoid and fell on to the bed.

"Hey! You be nice to me! I just made you beautiful!" Yuna span around and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so beautiful!

"Tidus wont be able to resist!" Rikku hopped around the room. Yuna span in beautiful circles. Her face and arms turned up to the ceiling. Her laughs rang out like fairy bells in the gloomy temple.

Tidus! She was going to find Tidus!

She spun so fast she nearly fell over. That was what it was like with Tidus. Beautiful, exhilarating, fun, laughter, but if she span too fast she would fall.

'And he will catch me!'

She stopped spinning and closed her eyes to steady herself. The face that had been tattooed to her eyelids since he had gone was laughing with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Headache

Chapter 5: Headache.

"No yeeling!"

Brother clamped his hands to his ears. Lulu's face was red hot. Why? Why had she let Rikku talk her into coming?

Now she was in labor! On the airship!

Wakka was running round frantically. Yuna looked panic stricken while Rikku was as hyper as usual!

"We got a resting area for you Lulu! Let's get you there and you can lie down and we will figure out what to do! Wakka give your wife a lift!" Wakka scooped Lulu in his arms and followed Rikku into a lift. Yuna followed them looking wonderful in her new dress. "Wakka!" Lulu whimpered, her arms around his neck tightening as another contraction zipped through her body.

He felt so useless, what could he do? Her pain was from inside her. He held her closer to him. She seemed so small even though she was the size of a house.

She screamed again.

Yuna winced. If Tidus, providing they got him back, wanted kids she would totally refuse! Then she thought of the joy of having him back and sharing herself with him. She smiled, their baby.

She blinked and looked at Lulu's determined face, red and sweaty. Wakka whispered comforting things into her ear. Yuna felt her heart fall.

Would she ever find Tidus?

'Stop it! Concentrate on Lulu!"

She took hold of Lulu's hand and gave it a squeeze. The lift stopped at the cabin Rikku ran ahead to get a bed ready. Wakka jogged with Lulu, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. He laid her gently on the bed.

Rikku disappeared to get water, towels, flannels and some blankets. Yuna drenched one of the flannels, rigged it and laid it on Lulu's forehead. Wakka had positioned himself so that Lulu's head was resting on his chest, his body supporting her from behind. Their hands were intertwined.

Rikku began to undo the buckles of Lulu's skirt. Yuna looked at poor Lulu. Her eyes were wide with terror, her hands were shaking in Wakka's.

Another contraction, Lulu screamed, Wakka looked distressed.

"You've done this before, ya?" Wakka asked as Rikku put on some gloves.

"Yeah! I've seen it done! What do you think us Al'Behd women do?" Lulu screamed again. "Just help me get it out!" Wakka looked shocked and held onto Lulu more tightly. Yuna stepped beside Rikku,

"What's going on?"

"OK! Lu you need to start pushing now ok? When your next contraction comes push as hard as you can, Wakka breath with her!"

Wakka took deep breathes with Lulu.

"Stop panting on me you idiot!" Lulu screeched through clenched teeth. Wakka looked at Rikku worriedly.

"Your doing fine! Mother's always get huffy!" Rikku laughed to try and lighten the mood. Yuna kept changing the flannel with a fresh one, she held Lulu's hand and spoke to her in a calm, soothing voice.

"You're doing great Lu! I can see the head! One more push!"

Yuna clamped hold of Lulu's hand and was rewarded with broken fingers. There was one last scream then there was a cry. A baby cry. Yuna grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the squirming baby in Rikku's arms.

"It's a...boy! You got a boy!" She beamed as she handed the baby to Lulu. Lulu sat up strait, still leaning against Wakka. She cradled the baby in her arms.

"Hello. Hello little one. I'm your mama," She kissed the baby on the forehead, tears were streaming down her face.

"And this is your papa!" She held him up to Wakka. He gazed down at his son in amazement. He was crying too. He wrapped a arm around Lulu and another around her cradling arms. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," He wept with her. The baby kept crying, his arms twisting themselves in Lulu's long black hair.

Yuna and Rikku grinned at each other.

"Thank you," Lulu choked out to all of them. To Rikku and Yuna for helping deliver. To Wakka for loving her. And to her son for coming out of her.

"We'll leave you two to it. Call if you need anything," Rikku smiled and pulled Yuna with her back to where Brother and Cid were waiting.

"It's a boy!" Brother was holding his head in his hands like he had a headache.

"Ah! Yeeling no more!" He sighed.

"Bro it's yelling not yeeling!" Brother's face went red and he glared at his sister.

"I drive ship!" He cried and ran to the bridge. Cid shook his head and followed him.

"Families!" Rikku threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Hey keep it down! We don't want to put Lu and Wakka off!"

"Well the kid's out of her now and I don't think they would give him up if he was going to explode!" Yuna hit her lightly.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna have a nap," She strode to the room she and Rikku would be sharing. She hoped he would come back to her if she dreamt. She shivered in anticipation, if he could touch her surly she could touch him!

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was in the flowery place again. It looked familiar now as she looked at it properly. She couldn't place it. It looked like the Farplane but no pyraflies flew around and Tidus had been here.

She sat waiting patiently.

'1-2-3-4-5 Toes on that foot and 1-2-3-4-5 on that one'

She sighed bored already and laid on her back in the flowers. They were so pretty, blue and green roses like the ones on her skirt.

"Not as beautiful as you," She sat up. He was there with a grin on his face. She smiled up at him. He laughed and plonked down beside her.

"Thank you," He smiled. "Why were you waiting for me Tidus?"

"I'll always be waiting for you Yuna," She blushed. He grinned at her and tweaked a strand of her hair.

"It's strange seeing you again," She stuttered, "I don't know what to say and there's so many questions!" He smiled sadly.

"Your gonna have to wake up sooner or later Yuna. You can't sleep forever,"  
"Are you trying to get rid of me? Or are you saying I talk to much!" She pocked him in the side. He laughed again.

"How come I can touch you?" She whispered.

"I'm getting stronger! Soon I'll be with you again and Blitzin'!" She laughed with happiness.

"You wont disappear again will you?" He shrugged and put an arm around her waist.

"Not if I can help it," She snuggled closer to him.

"It was awful seeing you go," She whispered.

"Yeah. Well it had to be done so Sin could be destroyed," She stiffened.

Tidus disappeared after Sin had been destroyed. That was why he disappeared. How could he get that mixed up? 'He did go through an awful ordeal. Maybe he forgot most of it.

"I need you to help me Yuna," She looked up at him quizzically.

"I need you to find me sphere. It will help me get stronger so...I'll get back to you sooner," He whispered in her ear.

"Where will I find it?" He smiled, like he had won a marvelous victory.

"Ask in Bevelle. A man called Barali will know,"

"How do you know?" She felt that feeling again. Something wasn't right. She shook her head. This was Tidus! She would do anything to help him.

"I've been doing some homework," He smiled again, that odd smile like he had won a battle she hadn't been aware of.

He patted her thigh, leapt up and jogged away.

'That was strange!'

She stood up and gazed after him. Something was wrong. Something she couldn't place. He turned and waved at her. She waved back. He carried on running away from her like he had when he had disappeared.

'But I will see him again soon'


	6. Chapter 6: Puzzle

Chapter 6: Puzzle.

"The calm will have finished by the time you decide on a name Wakka!"

Lulu poked him. He smiled. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were gazing down at their son who was sleeping soundly in a makeshift cot Rikku had quickly put together.

"Well you think of one!"

"Well it would be an odd one like...Walu. Besides it's tradition for the father to choose a name,"

"It's hard!" He complained.

"Hey! I gave birth to him!" She nudged him again. "It's the least you can do!"

There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Ya?" Yuna pocked her head through the door.

"Am I disturbing?"

"No, no. Come in Bed head," Yuna stroked her hair and grinned sheepishly at them.

"How you guys doing?" She came over to them and gazed at the baby who was sucking his thumb.

"Fine! Everything's fine. Apart from the fact our baby is going to be nameless for the rest of his life!" Lulu glared at Wakka but couldn't keep her face strait and chuckled.

"Well what's wrong with Walu?" Yuna tried to smother a laugh and ended up snorting. Lulu was laughing to.

"Wakka I just combined our names!" Yuna laughed freely.

"Hey you could have said Luka. As in Luca! Get it?" Wakka looked at her as though it was the crappest joke ever, while Lulu laughed harder. Then Wakka laughed with her.

"I like it Yuna but it is kinda obsessive! I'm not that keen on Blitzball! Am I?"

Yuna grinned thinking of another blitzer.

"I'll leave you two to it,"

She smiled and hurried away to find Rikku. She wanted to discuss what Tidus had said with her.

Brother crossed his arms.

He was majorly pissed off. Rikku didn't understand! He loved Yuna! He wouldn't leave her ever! And this Tidus had! Now Yuna was ill. Yeah on the mend with the help of all the potions Rikku was ramming down her throat but that was beside the point.

Rikku stared at him. He didn't understand how Yuna felt! Yuna loved Tidus! She had seen it! No two other people deserved to be together apart from them. Then she felt sorry for her brother. He loved someone he could never have. She knelt next to him. "Brother...Yuna loves Tidus! He's the fact she's getting better. She was dying before he came to her in that dream, now look at her!" Brother stared at the floor. His angel promised to another. He wanted her to be happy. He really did.

"Yeah," He sighed. "Me sleep," Rikku patted his arm. He was at the door just as Yuna was coming in.

He looked at her with fondness and care. Then shook his head and hurried past her.

"Is he OK?" Yuna asked when he was out of earshot.

"Is he ever OK?" Rikku smiled at her.

"Can I talk to you?" Rikku looked at her concerned.

"You ok Yunie? You feelin' ill? Lie down!" Rikku flapped her arms around. Yuna laughed.

"Nah. I'm ok! I had another dream,"

"Ooooooooo! What did he say? Was he ok?" Rikku leapt around the room clapping her hands.

"It was odd. He was...strange!" Rikku stared at her. They sat down at a table.

"What was wrong?" She nervously drummed her fingers on the table.

"He...said he wanted me to find a sphere for him," She stared at the table, "A man called Barali will know where to find it,"

Rikku stared at her.

"Maybe you should talk to Lulu and Wakka,"

"Their busy choosing a name for their baby,"

"Yuna! This is important! Now get your ass down there!" Rikku leaped up pulling Yuna with her.

"Barali...Rings a bell," Wakka scratched his chin. Lulu had her head to one side, thinking hard. The baby was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"I think he...er...why would he know where that sphere is?" She handed the baby to Wakka and began to pace.

"Barali...What did you think Rikku?"

"He was in with Maester Mika and Kinoc. You now training to be a maester,"

"What's bad with that?" Yuna turned and stared at her. "My dad was 'in' with them"

"Yuna I didn't mean it like that," Rikku clenched her fists. "I think he was in with Seymour too,"

Yuna shivered. Seymour. The name made her cold. He had nearly killed them all. Four times!

"Did you ask Tidus about this?"

"Yeah he just said he did his homework," Wakka laughed.

"Type of thing he would say! But how could he know about a bloke called Barali? Come to think of it how did you Ri?" Rikku went red.

"I dated a mate of his, Gippal," Rikku went all dazed. Lulu hit her on the head.

"Hey!" Rikku tried to swipe her but fell off the bed. Lulu laughed which woke the baby.

"Oh no! I just got him off!" Lulu took him into another room to calm him down. Wakka was still scratching his chin.

"I'm not sure Yuna. Be careful ya? We're nearly in Bevelle."

"Sure thing," She sighed. Why couldn't things just be normal? Why couldn't he be here? Why why why?

She rubbed her eyes, feeling tired already. She wanted to see him again, but would it be like last time? Would it be strange again? She didn't want things to be strange with him. She wanted them to be perfect. She drifted to her bed like a iron cutting was attracted to a magnet. She lay down and let her eyes close.

He was there waiting for her. A smile on his face.

"You seen Barali yet?"

"We're not in Bevelle yet!"

"We're?"

"Yeah Rikku, Wakka and Lu," He looked angry and shocked.

"They know!"

"Yeah. Why? Something wrong?" He looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"I just wanted you all to myself," He whispered in her ear. She smiled and laughed.

"Well how else could I get to Bevelle without the aid of Rikku's ship? Hmm?" He grinned and laid down in the flowers. Yuna laid down next to him and took hold of his hand. He held it tightly. He brought her hand up and kissed each finger. Then held it to his chest. She could almost feel his heart beat.

"How are things?" He asked.

"Lulu and Wakka still haven't named their son yet,"

"They got a baby?"

"Yeah! Lu gave birth yesterday! He so cute!"

"They'll be vulnerable then" Her head jerked to look at him. He seemed to have been unaware he had said it.

"Well how are things with you?" She asked.

"Oh. So so I suppose. Wish I could spend more time with you. But then again no one is ever happy with what they have," His fingers were making small circles on her hand. He smiled absentmindedly to him self. Yuna felt it again. That feeling that something wasn't right. She hated it. Despised it. It was destroying her time with Tidus. She looked at him. He was far away, thinking.

She leaned over and kissed him. He hadn't kissed her since he had first seen her and she had wanted him to be all over her. She raised her head abit. He looked at her and grinned.

"Now is that the proper conduct of a summoner and one of her guardians?"

"You think I treated Sir Auron like this?" He laughed and stroked her hair. With his thumb he traced her lips,

"You got to wake up Yuna," He kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't forget about Barali,"

He kissed her again then faded.

She smiled to herself.

That hadn't been bad.

Had it?


	7. Chapter 7: Blue

Chapter 7: Blue

"Bevelle!"

Rikku clapped her hands.

Yuna shivered. They were just outside the temple. This was where she had nearly married Seymour. Where she had jumped. They had been hunted like animals after that. Betrayers of Yevon when Yevon had betrayed them. She took a deep breath

'Tidus. Think of Tidus,'

She walked up the stairs. Guards were posted outside the doors. They bowed to her.

"High Summoner Yuna!" They chorused.

"Guards of Bevelle!" Rikku yelped in a singsong voice. Yuna smothered a smile.

The door opened.

She walked in while Rikku marched, her knees hitting her stomach and her arms flying up in the air. She looked such a spectacle! Yuna couldn't help but laugh. There was a small courtyard inside.

A blonde man had his back turned to them.

"Now where there's laughter normally Cid's girl is not far behind," He turned and grinned. Rikku stopped mid march, her mouth dropped open.

"Gippal!" Her voice rose to a squeak.

"Rikku!" His voice went squeaky in a mock imitation of her. She thumped him. He laughed. Yuna looked at him.

He had a patch over one eye, his hair stuck up on end and had piercings around his eyes and ears. He bowed to her.

"Lady Yuna," Yuna had to admit he was hot. But he wasn't Tidus. Rikku was bright red.

"What brings you two lovely ladies to Bevelle?" He asked looking at Yuna. She blushed.

"We're looking for a man called Barali," She registered surprise in his eyes.

"The praeter is kinda busy," He scratched the back of his neck, the way Tidus often had done.

"Well can't he make a window for the High Summoner?" Rikku mumbled. Yuna looked at her. She was glowering at Gippal. He smiled at both of them.

"I'll see what I can do," He walked away. The sun glinted off his gold hair. Rikku stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. Yuna raised her eyebrows at her.

"What?" Rikku spread out her hands. "Did I look attractive marching?" She whispered. Yuna laughed and marched around her.

"Oh shit!" Rikku stamped her foot. Yuna laughed.

"You still like him!" Yuna pointed at her.

"Nooooooooo! I don't!" Yuna gave Rikku a look. "'Kay! Maybe just a little," Rikku showed with her hands.

They were far apart as her arms would let them go.

Gippal was coming back. Rikku craftily turned her declaration of love for him into a stretch.

He grinned to himself. She was cute. Like a kitten, one you wanted to hold close to you, but would have to let go cause they would set their claws into you and not let go. Rikku had been like that. Cute and warm. Yet she had not set her claws into him. It had been the other way round. He had wanted more and she had run a mile.

"He will see you now," He smiled at them. Yuna smiled gratefully at him. Rikku was looking at the floor. He frowned to himself. He led them inside the temple. The thick smoke still coated the inside of the temple. The praeter was stood by the balcony. He had white hair and was very tanned. He smiled warmly at both of them.

"Lady Yuna! Welcome!" He nodded at Rikku who nodded kertly back. A woman was stood beside him. She had short gray hair and was wearing a long black dress. She looked at them suspiciously.

"This is my wife Paine," He told them. She smiled at them, a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. "How can we be of service?" Barali asked motioning to Gippal and Paine.

"Oh! We...came for a sphere," Yuna muttered. She hadn't thought of how she would do this. Now she sounded stupid.

'Be strong! Your High Summoner! You defeated Sin!'

Barali raised his eyebrows.

"Bevelle contains many spheres," He bowed slightly. "Which one would take your fancy," Yuna could feel her cheeks flush.

"Hey buddy! She is High Sumoner! She should have access to every sphere in the whole of Spira! Now we are looking for one we were told you would have!" Barali stared at Rikku. Then smiled.

"How could you let her go Gippal?" He laughed and turned to leave.

"I am sorry Lady Yuna. I have a prior engagement but if you would like to follow Gippal he will take you to a resting room," Barali exited with Paine who was staring at them. Gippal smiled at them.

"If you would like to follow me?"

"Quite the room service man aren't you!" Rikku jeered. He smiled at her.

"You were never complaining," She flushed. Yuna giggled at them gibbering as they led the way.

"Is it her master?"

"Yes! Give her the sphere!" Barali shifted on his feet.

"Master. Isn't it abit unfair on her?" The man in the sphere trembled with rage.

"Isn't it unfair I'm stuck here? In this..this...Farplane!" He hissed. Barali looked at his wife. She shrugged,

"It's your choice babe," She looked uncertain though.

"Can't someone else do it?"

"No! I want it to be her!" The man hissed again. He glared at Barali, his eyes flaring.

"I have ways of hurting the living Barali," He lowered his voice so Barali had to lean close to the sphere to hear, "And your wife will go first,"

"What should I tell her?" Asked Barali.

The man smiled.

Rikku bounced on the bed.

"Hot or what?" Yuna giggled. Gippal had gone after alot of Rikku's digs.

"Yeah. Why did you dump him again?"

"He wanted more," Yuna's eyes widened. Rikku nodded. "He was all 'Rikku I love you, We're so perfect!' I wanted to spew most of the time!" Yuna smiled to herself. Rikku was a very bad liar. There was a knock at the door.

Paine entered without invitation.

"Hey Paine!" Smiled Rikku. The ruby eyed woman smiled at her. She gave Yuna a honey sweet smile too, but Yuna suddenly felt cold. She smiled shyly at Paine.

"Paine used to travel with me on the ship. Then she met Barali and left me to get all broody with him!" Paine smirked at Rikku.

"Yeah and Gippal wanted to get all 'broody' with you!" Rikku gave her a pointed look.

"I'm sixteen Paine! Not twenty-six!" Paine laughed. Then she looked at Yuna.

"My husband..." Rikku giggled, "Will see you now in the Hall," Rikku leaped up.

"Lead us O' red eyed leader," Rikku cried. Yuna stood and followed Paine to the Hall.

Barali was sat in a large chair. In his hands was a blue sphere. Yuna's heart leapt. That was going to help Tidus!

He stood up and bowed to her and Rikku. Gippal was stood by the chair, looking at Rikku with fondness and what Yuna thought was love. Rikku was oblivious to this and was staring at the blue sphere in Barali's hands.

He smiled at them.

"This sphere has the ability to bring someone back from the dead," He said.

"To use it you must go to the Farplane and trap the pyrafly in it. Then smash it!" He handed the sphere to Yuna. Yuna was puzzled.

Tidus wasn't in the Farplane!

She had never gone but she knew he wouldn't be there. She shook her head. Tidus had told her to do this. She would do whatever it took to get him back! She smiled at Barali.

"Gippal and Paine will go with you to make sure you do it correctly," Rikku glanced at Gippal who was looking at Barali in shock as was Paine.

He nodded at them. Paine nodded at him and left the Hall. Gippal exited shortly after. Barali suddenly looked old. He was creased with worry. He smiled at the two girls. He couldn't have been much older than them but he looked about fifty.

"Will you be alright Praester?" Asked Yuna. He looked at her with pity,

"Yes. I have all the guards!" He laughed lightly. Then bowed to her and left.

"He looked...iffy," Rikku stated.

"Iffy?"

"Yeah. Iffy. Something's wrong Yuna. Can't you feel it?"

"This place reeks of secrets even my husband doesn't know," Paine was stood behind them. She looked totally different! Her dress had been changed for some black studded shorts, a black crop top and a few belts around her waist. Gippal came in after her, unchanged.

Yuna nodded at her. Barali came back in with a case full of potions and a few weapons and shields. Yuna smiled gratefully at him. He looked at Paine. She smiled at him.

"First time they will be apart," Whispered Gippal in her ear. Barali kissed Paine on the forehead and held her close to him.

"Be careful," He told them all. Gippal nodded and stepped closer to Rikku protectively. Paine clung to her husband. He placed his hands on her shoulders and placed his forehead against hers. He whispered a few words Yuna could not hear then slightly pushed Paine off him. She straitened up and walked to Yuna. They left the temple together, leaving Barali alone.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm so sorry!"


	8. Chapter 8: Tidus

Chapter 8: Tidus.

He paced.

"Calm down! You will never think straight if you aren't calm!"

"Shut up! Your advice has never gotten me very far!" The warrior looked shocked. "I'm sorry Auron! It's just...aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed.

Auron tutted.

Tidus flung himself onto the flowers.

"I want to be with her Auron! I have to be!" Auron patted his shoulder.

"You...you love her don't you,"

"Yes! And I never told her!" Tidus beat the ground. Auron chuckled.

"I thought Lulu had had a word with you,"

"Yeah but...it was too late then," Auron sat down beside him. "Your father...he was like this when he first came to Spira," Tidus stared at Auron. "All he could think of was you and your mother,"

"Yeah? But he never got back," Sighed Tidus. Auron looked at the young man.  
"I'm sorry Ti," He murmured.

"He wasn't trying hard enough!" Hissed Tidus, his hands clenched into fists, "I'm not going to give up on Yuna! Never!" He shook his head,

"I'm going to burst Auron! I always wanted to tell her but...I was too much of a coward! I would had rather disappeared then tell her my feelings and I want to tell her, tell her I cared, tell her...I love her!"

He wanted to hit something but there was nothing. He and Auron were just...there yet not there at all.

He wanted to be in Spira.

He wanted to be alive, exist.

He wanted Yuna!

He sat and pondered. Sin had been destroyed so there was no way to get back.

He scratched his arm angrily. Auron hit him.

"Stop it!" Tidus felt tears slide down his face.

Not because of Auron's hit. He cried for Yuna, she was alone now. If she felt like him she would be dying.

He was already dead, never existed in the first place. He felt angry again.

Life was a bitch. He had to admit it.

Well had he really lived?

Yes, he had! Yuna had smiled at him, kissed him, loved him. That was an enough reason to have lived.

"There must be a way!" He shouted to fill the emptiness. Auron was stood thinking, the way he always did.

"How did you get to Zanderkand? Or Spira?" Auron shook his head.

"I...I don't know," He looked sadly at Tidus. "I'm sorry!"

Tidus scratched himself again. Auron didn't stop him. No blood shed from the scratch. It never hurt. Tidus kept scratching. He wanted to bleed, feel the pain. He screamed again.

He ran away from Auron. He ran and ran. Not going anywhere. In this place you never did.

"Why are you running?" Asked the boy. Tidus looked at him. It was the Fayth! The Fayth that had died!

He was wearing his normal attire of purple robes and hat.

"I want to get back to Spira," He murmured, feeling foolish.

"To see the Summoner?"

"Yeah," The boy smiled.

"She misses you too," Tidus stared at the Fayth.

"Yeah? Can you talk to her?"

"No, but we can see her. She was weak at first but now she is well and in danger!"

Tidus pricked up.

"Danger? Why?"

"A spirit in the Farplane is pretending to be you," Tidus gulped, "Their tricking her so they can get out of the Farplane,"

"Give it back!" Rikku dived at Gippal. Her diary was in his hand.

"What's this? 'Poor Yuna! I feel so sorry for her. Tidus has vanished! She told me he said he would always be with her. Are all guys liars?'" He looked at Rikku.

"Is this why she wants that sphere?"

"Yeah! Why else?"

"Nothing. It's just...never mind," He threw the diary on the sofa. "Not all guys lie you know," He said slamming the door. Rikku threw herself after the diary.

"Damn him!" She yelled. She stomped out the cabin. Wakka and Lulu were cooing over the baby. Paine was stood by the window. Gippal and Yuna weren't there. She hurried through the cabin. She found Yuna sleeping in her room. Rikku stroked her hair. She hoped the sphere worked. It was placed on the bedside table, pulsing blue light. She left Yuna.

Gippal was leaning on the wall by the corridor. She wanted to avoid him. Damn the builders of this ship! Her only choice was to go to the lift. She hurried to it, hoping she wouldn't attract his attention. She had just pressed the button as he looked up at her. She turned back to the lift, pressing the button frantically.

"Rikku? Rikku wait!"

The lift door opened and she stumbled into it. He tried to shoulder himself in too but it was already closing. She sighed and leaned against the wall. The doors opened.

"Bugger!" She was on the deck! There was no where to run if he came. She walked to the edge. They were going over the Moonflow nearly at Guadosalam.  
The door opened. She knew it was Gippal without turning around.

"Rikku?" She tried to ignore him. He kept coming towards her.

No where to run. She didn't want to face up to him now. Not now, now he knew why she had been scared.

"Ri?" She turned this time.

"Hey," She smiled weakly at him.

"You okay?" He did look concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah! Fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged. She smiled at him and pushed past.

"Is that why you were scared?" She stopped.

'Shit! Your not meant to mention that!'

"You didn't have to be Ri! I wanted too look after you,"

"I'm sixteen Gippal! Not fifty! Your a lovely bloke, really. But...gggrrrr! Why do you have to have such a cute face?" He laughed.

"Well you know..." He battered his eyelashes and smiled at her. She laughed. He tweaked abit of her hair.

"My parents didn't have long..."

"Gippal..."

"No! They didn't have long, maybe that's why I clung onto you,"

"What happened?"

"Sin got me Da. Before I was born, then Ma disintegrated," Rikku recognized that story. Tidus had talked about it often enough. She had felt sorry for him. She felt sorry for Gippal. Sin had destroyed so many families, lives. Yuna had nearly lost everyone she had ever really loved. Maybe that's why she had become a summoner, so she could be with her parents. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Sorry," Gippal whispered. She looked up at him. He was upset too. She took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. He stared at her for a while then pulled her to him. They held each other, crying together.

Yuna giggled with excitement.

Tidus was coming back!

She practically skipped down the ramp of the airship. Rikku was behind her. Her hand clasped inside Gippal's. Paine stood alone, tired and moody.

They were greeted by Tromel who had been Seymour's servant a few years ago. Yuna cast this thought aside. She wasn't going to let Seymour ruin this for her.

"Lady Yuna! I'm so glad you have come to Guadosalam!" Tromel bowed deeply before her. She smiled pleasantly at him. "Will you be staying with us long?"

"A few days maybe," Said Yuna.

"I will have some rooms prepared for you and your friends," He bowed again and left. Yuna turned to Paine and Gippal.

"Should we do it now? Or..."

"It's best to eat first! Build your strength," replied Gippal.

"We may be in there for some time," nodded Paine. Yuna nodded but was secretly disappointed. Rikku giggled at her.

"Your face dropped like a ton of bricks!" Yuna smiled sheepishly.

"I just want him back, now!" Rikku smiled. Paine and Gippal shifted on their feet. Tromel appeared again.

"Your rooms are ready," He informed them. Paine pushed her way past him towards the small hotel.

"She's grumpy!" Muttered Yuna.

"She's missing Barali!" Yuna nodded. Paine didn't seem capable of love. But Yuna had seen her with Barali before they had left Bevelle. She had been warm to him and kind. Now she seemed misunderstood, like a rebellious teenager. Rikku yawned and followed Paine into the hotel. Yuna looked up the path which lead to the Farplane, to Tidus!

"You coming?" Gippal nodded towards the hotel.

"I just want some time alone for abit," She smiled at him. He nodded and went to join Rikku. Yuna walked slowly. Would he be there? Or was it some big mistake? The guards nodded to her and let her pace. The big portal loomed before her. She could feel herself shaking. She wanted to run in there and see him but she also wanted to run as far away from her as possible. She took a deep breath and entered.

The portal was like stepping through water. When you thought you were going to drown you were in the Farplane. She stepped towards the edge. No one else was there.

"Tidus?" She whispered. Then he was there. Not really there but she could see him. He was smiling the way he always had, but the smile was fixed.

This was how she remembered him, cheery, alive.

She held out her arms to him but he didn't respond.

Just stared right through her.

She felt like crying, but at least he was there. She smiled at him, blew him a kiss and left.

Tidus shook his head and glared at her retreating back.

She was going to get her comeuppance!

She was going to learn her lesson.

Rikku stared at Yuna. Her face was turned upwards, her arms held above her head with the blue sphere in one hand. She span in beautiful circles, singing in an ancient language. Rikku clutched onto Gippal's hand. She wanted it to work for Yuna's sake.

Paine was stood near the portal so no one came in or out. She watched Yuna too. Yuna was still spinning.

Before Paine had laughed at it.

Why did summoners sacrifice themselves for no reason?

It had seemed so stupid!

Now watching Yuna she could see it.

A chance that their loved ones would live until Sin came again.

So that they could be worth something.

So someone else didn't have to do it. Paine was older than Yuna, but Yuna was so much wiser.

Paine almost laughed out loud at this. If she was wiser than Paine, why was she doing this?

Yuna kept dancing till her energy left her. Then she called with her mind, voice and soul. Pyraflies danced around her, attracted by the sphere. She continued to call.

Then a pyrafly flew to her. It danced around her more vibrantly than the others. She could feel his energy. She smiled and held the blue sphere in both her hands.

The pyrafly swirled around it, as if to sniff it. Then it nested inside it.

Yuna brought it down to her and cradled it in her arms.

She looked at Gippal, who nodded at her.

She held the sphere above her head again and brought it crashing to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Real

Chapter 9: Real

# I just finished FFX 2! Wow! Yeah! Tidus yummy! Now I have to get the perfect ending! Sorry mine doesn't end the same way. All the characters are different! Yoink! Sorry!#

Tidus awoke.

He felt...real! He looked around him. He wasn't wherever he had been! He laughed and stretched, feeling his muscles pull. He laughed again. Yuna he was going to be with Yuna! As long as he wasn't a thousand years later! He began to worry. He looked around him again.

This place was very familiar, like he had been her before.

"Is it...really you?" Yuna stared at him.

He was there! There!

In front of her! She was scared to touch him. What if her hand went through him?

"Are you...real?" He looked around him, his head jerking quickly in all directions.

Then he finally noticed her. Her heart skipped a beat.

He was here! With her! Now!

He touched her cheek lightly. Then smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

He lifted her up of her feet and swung her in circles. They laughed together, spinning and spinning till they were both dizzy.

Rikku giggled and hugged Gippal who smiled sadly at the happy couple.

Poor Yuna!

Paine's jaw tightened. Why had she let this happen! She would never listen to Barali again! As long as she saw him again.

Yuna was breathless when he set her down finally. He kept his arm around her waist. Rikku poked him on the back.

"Hey stranger!" He grinned and she flung her arms around him.

Yuna laughed, tears trickling down her face.

He turned back to her when Rikku let go of him and hugged her again tightly. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go, ever. He beamed at her and nodded to Gippal and Paine. They looked uncomfortable. Yuna didn't understand why. Maybe seeing a dead person come back gave them the jitters.

She didn't care anymore.

She had him back and that was all that mattered.

"Look Pop! Pop! Look!" Rikku raced up the ramp laughing and jumping. Yuna walked after her, his arm still around her waist.

"Hey! Ol' feller!" Cid embraced him. He looked abit startled by being hugged by Cid but patted his back all the same.

Paine skulked up the ramp and slunk to the cabin. Gippal finally came, lumbered with gifts from the Guado. He handed them to Brother who was looking frustrated and moody. He smiled at Yuna and gave her a wink.

Rikku was dancing around the bridge, clapping her hands and giggling like a little girl. Gippal chuckled at her.

Yuna joined her and they danced around together with the boys laughing at them. Yuna stopped breathless and looked at him grinning at him. He grinned back. Rikku was doing pirouettes around them and toppled over.

"Yoip!" She cried. Yuna burst out laughing. Gippal chuckled and went to help Rikku up. Things were developing between them.

Yuna smiled at Rikku who pretended to faint as Gippal helped her up. Rikku winked at her and pulled Gippal out of the bridge to give her some time alone with him.

She suddenly felt really shy. What was she meant to say to him?

'Hey! Had fun in the Farplane? Was it fun disappearing? Do you have any feelings for me?' He was smiling at her.

"Your beautiful when your thinking!" He beamed. She laughed.

"Well I'll think abit more from now on then!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"You better not! You won't be thinking at all by the time I'm through with you!" She laughed at his playful threat. The airship trembled as they began to rise up into the sky. Yuna grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the deck.

She had always avoided it. Now it seemed the perfect place to be. The sun was a deep red and the sky was painted with yellow, orange and pink. Guadosalam shrinked beneath them. She took hold of his hand.

"Where we headed?" He asked.

"Home," She whispered. He kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"I'm already home," He grinned and pulled her too him.

"You think it worked?" Lulu was sat on the beach, feeding Chadus. Wakka had mixed Tidus's and Chappu's names together. He said they were the closest things he had had to a family apart from Yuna and Lulu. Lulu had giggled.

"He isn't going to forgive ya!" She'd gurgled. "I get to name his siblings!" Wakka had raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well if we had stuck in Guadosalam we would know," Lulu glared up at him.

"Well I'm sorry if your son needed some peace and quiet, not to mention his mother!" Wakka stopped pacing.

"I'm sorry Lu!" He plonked himself down next to her.

"I want to see him too! I missed the blonde haired maniac!" He laughed and hugged her. Chadus began to squirm and wriggle.

"It's getting cold. I better take him in!" Lulu stood up, then stopped.

Her mouth dropped open in a comical 'O'. Wakka leapt up and looked out to sea.

A blonde haired figure was stumbling towards the shore.

It didn't seem to notice them. It looked out at Besaid, put it's fingers to it's lips and whistled.

"It's him!" Lulu shrieked. Wakka laughed and ran out to get Tidus. Tidus stared dazed at him.

"Hey kiddo! What you doin' here?"

"Yuna's in danger," He spluttered.

"What? Why? How?" Tidus fell slightly. Wakka caught him. "Ok. Whoa there kid," He slung Tidus' arm over his shoulders and supported him to the shore. Lulu was going eccentric.

"It worked! Wow! Yuna's gonna be better!" Tidus smiled grimly at her and noticed the baby.

"Whoa! Lulu!" He stared at the baby, then at Wakka. "You two?" Wakka nodded and grinned. "Where's Yuna? Is she here?" Lulu shook her head.

"She went to get you, from the Farplane. Remember? You kept going to her in dreams?" Tidus's eyes widened.

"That wasn't me! The Fayth told be it was a strange spirit that wanted to get out of the Farplane!" Lulu let out her breathe in a long hiss.

"This is the last thing she needs!" She swore, tactfully blocking her son's ears.

"Yeah. But at least we got the real one here! Or have we?" He looked at Tidus properly for the first time. He was still wearing his Zanarkand clothes, he seemed right. "What..er...ooo! What was my brother called?"

"Cha...Chappu,"

"Yep he's real," Wakka patted his back.

"Come on buddy. Let's get you to bed!"


	10. Chapter 10: Fake

Chapter 10: Fake.

Yuna woke up. He was there beside her. He looked so cute sleeping!

She snuggled closer to him. It had been so beautiful! Rikku had said it would hurt, but it hadn't. It had been soft, gentle.

She kissed him lightly. He opened one eye.

"Hey there," She smiled.

"We there yet?"

"Where?" "Besaid,"

"Oh, nearly. Brother said we would be there about lunch time," He nodded and hugged her. She felt him go back to sleep again. She tried to get back to sleep but she kept thinking he was going to disappear. She lay and watched him. She could hear Rikku giggling.

"You think their up?"

"Yes! Or if their not wake them up!"

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. Yuna!" Yuna felt her lover stir beside her. She smiled apologetically at him. She got herself dressed and sat on the bed to stroke his hair.

"I'll leave you to get some more sleep,"

"If you were still here I would sleep alot more soundly," He grinned seductively.

"Rikku will probably throw a tissy!" He groaned and lay back and pretended to sulk. She kissed him lightly.

"If you sulk I definitely won't come back!" He winked at her.

"You will," She laughed and left him. Rikku was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Yuna spread out her hands. Gippal looked uncomfortable again. She raised her eyebrows at him. He shook his head and gave her a weak smile.

"We're nearly at Besaid," He muttered and flounced away.

"He ok?" Rikku nodded but still frowned at his retreating back.

"I can't wait to see Wakka and Lu's face!" Laughed Yuna. Rikku smiled at her, but she was still troubled at Gippal's attitude.

"Brother told us to tell ya that breakfast is ready," She muttered and chased after Gippal.

Yuna watched her. Not Rikku's style to chase a guy. She shrugged and went back into her room.

"Told you you would be back," Said a cold voice.

Yuna screamed.

"Tidus! You crazy? Your ill, weak! Won't be able to help Yuna in that state!" Tidus was struggling to sit up. Wakka was trying to push him back.

"I've got to help her! Wakka let go!"

Lulu dashed in, Chadus was being looked after by the Auroch's who had insisted to look after him.

"They're here!" She panted. Wakka nodded.

"You look after him," He jerked his head in Tidus's direction. Tidus sat bolt up right.

"I'm going!" He hissed. He swung his legs over the bed and scrambled up. Wakka shook his head. There was no time! He ran out of the temple towards the beach. He could hear Tidus's struggling behind him.

When they reached the bridge, Tidus fell. Wakka didn't stop, Tidus would be ok, Lulu would pick him up. He knew his wife, she was behind them.

The airship was landing at the docks. The ramp opened. Rikku came speeding down with Gippal, Paine, Brother and Cid behind her. There was no sign of Yuna.

"Where's Yuna?" He yelled at Rikku. She was shaking. She was staring at the ramp not looking at him.

"Th...th...There," Wakka looked up.

Yuna stood there tears streaming down her cheeks. Her head was jerked back, a knife at her throat.

Holding the knife was Seymour.

Wakka gasped. Gippal protectively wrapped his arms around Rikku. Paine was stood there glaring up at Seymour. Seymour chuckled.

"Why thank you Lady Yuna! I have to say it truly bought great strength to bring me back from the Farplane!"

He kissed her shoulder. Yuna clenched her fists and grimaced.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me!" She spat. Seymour ran a finger down her face. She tried to jerk it away, but if she did her throat would be cut.

"Let go of her!" Rikku had gathered some strength. She had pushed Gippal away from her and was stood next to Paine.

"No. You see I can't let her go. She may be carrying my child," Yuna was crying again. Wakka stared at her.

Poor Yuna.

"Hey! You let go of her now," Paine barked. Seymour smiled at her.

"I can hurt people from a distance Paine. People as far away as Bevelle," Paine clenched her jaw.

"Do thank your husband for me when you see him on the Farplane," Rikku span to look at Paine and Gippal.

"You knew?" Gippal was looking away. Paine was looking at the floor. "You sikko's! You bastards!" Rikku thumped Gippal with both hands. Paine looked ashamed.

"We had no choice Rikku. He was going to kill Barali!"

"Actually I was going to kill you Paine but your husband bargained with me. I don't kill you if Yuna brings me back and I get her," He sneered at them.

"I must say it was fun being Tidus. She would do anything!" He laughed. Yuna felt so foolish.

It had been too good to be true. Her Tidus was gone. Never coming back. She let her head fall. She felt like dashing her neck across the blade Seymour held at her throat. Maybe she would be with Tidus then. She cried silently.

"Oh don't cry Yuna. I'll look after you!" He stroked her cheek again with his long nail.

"I promise! I won't blow up your precious Besiad if you come with me!" She looked up at him. In one of his hands he held a black gem. She knew black gems weren't good news. She looked at her friends. Some she had known all her life, others only a few days. She looked at the beach.

She could see someone running towards them.

She couldn't care anymore. She didn't. Tidus wasn't here, she no longer cared.

She nodded. Seymour smiled and led her up the ramp, the black gem sparkling in his hand.

Tidus ran across the white sand. He could see the airship. People were crowded around it. He ran closer.

He could see her! Yuna! His Yuna!

Then his blood ran cold. Seymour was stood behind her, holding a knife to her throat. He watched from a distance. Yuna nodded to something Seymour said. Seymour smiled triumphantly and led her back into the airship.

No! He had to see her! He ran towards the ship. The ramp was closing.

"Yuna! Yuna!" He yelled. Wakka, Rikku and some other people were stood around him. Rikku was crying. A woman with grey hair was looking stunned. Wakka was swearing.

The ship began to hover. Seymour at the wheel. Yuna was stood behind him. As the ship turned she saw him.

He saw her eyes widen and she put her hands to her mouth.

He whistled as the ship began to sour into the air. He ran into the sea after it.

"Yuna! Yuna! Come back! Yuna!" The ship began to slowly fly away.

Seymour was mocking them, or he couldn't drive well.

Tidus felt tears sting his eyes. Yuna! She was gone! With Seymour!

He whistled again till the air in his lungs ran out.

Suddenly the ship swung round. It was reversing away from them.

On the deck Yuna was running, like the way she had when he disappeared. A black gem was in her hand. Seymour appeared behind her.

She looked back at him and let the gem fall from her hand.

As Tidus stared everything went into slow motion.

The explosion began.

Yuna was running to the edge.

Seymour running frantically after her.

Yuna was ready to jump.

She looked behind her,

Seymour had fallen and was staring at her.

She jumped, the force of the explosion throwing her away towards the sea.

"Yuna!" Cried Seymour as the flames engulfed him.


	11. Chapter 11: Murky

Chapter 11: Murky

Tidus watched as her body fell like a dying swan. Her skirt swirled around her. He ran, trying to catch her.

Rikku was screaming, a guy with blonde hair was trying to comfort her but she kept pushing him away.

Wakka was supporting a wailing Lulu who had appeared.

Yuna kept falling. Her grey hair whipped around by the wind. She was so near him now. The closest they had been since he had disappeared.

He had wanted it to be so perfect. She would see him, gaze at him for a moment as if to decide if she would fall through him, then she would run to him. They would hug, he would tell her what he had always wanted to tell her. She would cry with happiness and kiss him.

He watched her falling, towards him. She landed with a small splash in front of him. Her eyes were closed. He felt his heart skip beats.

Was she dead?

He scooped her up in his arms and ran to the beach. Her head was lolling over his arm. He held her closer to him. Lulu came running to him.

"Yuna! Yuna! Open your eyes! Rikku go and inform the priests! Go!" Rikku hesitated then ran. The two strangers ran with her. Then Tidus began to run. Wakka and Lulu behind him. He ran through the village, villagers staring worriedly at Yuna.

He crashed through the temple. The priests directed him to one of the side rooms. Her laid her limp body on the bed. They swamped over her, potions in hand. Lulu ushered him away.

"I want to be with her!" He demanded.

"You'll get in the way! Wait outside!" She pulled the drape and Yuna disappeared from view. He thumped the wall. Wakka was leaning against the wall looking as pissed off as he was. Rikku had her head buried in her knees. Cid was comforting her while Brother was glaring at the two strangers.

"Rikku?" Said the bloke. By looking at him, Tidus could tell he was an Al' Behd. Rikku looked at him with anger.

"Don't you talk to me! Get out of here! You don't belong here! Go!" She was sobbing as she said it. The grey haired woman nodded and left the temple. The man looked hopelessly at Rikku then followed her out of the temple. Tidus raised an eyebrow at Wakka.

"Paine and Gippal. When Yuna started having dreams of you...Seymour!" He clenched his fists. Tidus growled. "We went to Bevelle because we were told a man called Barali would have a sphere to get you back. Paine is his wife. Apparently Seymour said he would kill Barali if they didn't let Yuna bring him back. Gippal is a friend of Barali. Used to go out with Rikku. Things did seem to be heating up between them but...I think he blew it," Tidus shook his head.

"I think you better sleep mate! I'll wake ya if we get any news," Tidus nodded, but couldn't sleep. He hadn't really slept for a year. The floor was too cold, Yuna was dying in the other room. He tossed and turned for what seemed to be ages.

"I'll look after you Yuna!"

All she could see was his sneering face. His long nails and ice blue hair.

"No! Go away!" She could feel cords wrapped around her.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!"

"But I love you Yuna!"

"No! I want Tidus! You give him back! You bring him back!"

Tidus' eyes flew open. She was calling him.

"Tidus! I want Tidus! Bring him back!"

He sprang up and ran to the drape. Yuna was lead on the bed, thrashing and struggling in the covers. The priests couldn't get near her.

"Yuna?" He stepped closer to the bed. She didn't stop.

"Yuna I'm here," He whispered.

"Tidus! Give him back to me please!"

He didn't know what to do. She was screaming so loud. He had to bring her back. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. She stopped.

"Tidus?" Her eyes were still shut. She was still trapped in the nightmare.

"Yuna, I'm here. Open your eyes,"

Slowly she opened her eyes. She focused onto him. She screamed.

"Yuna? Yuna it's ok!" Lulu was trying to pull him away.

"Yuna it's me! Please! I'm sorry! Please Yuna!" Her hands were over face.

"It's me Yuna!"

"She's got a fever Tidus! Now go!" He nodded. Wakka was looking worriedly through the doorway. "Come on kid," He put an arm around Tidus. Rikku was sleeping in a corner. Brother was stroking her hair reassuringly. Tidus felt tears sting his eyes.

No!

Not in front of his mates! He wiped them furiously.

Yuna! All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her it was ok.

"I need to get some air," He murmured. Wakka nodded and let him out. The village was sleeping while Yuna was screaming. He could hear Wakka's and Lulu's baby crying. He kept walking.

He came to the waterfall. That was where he would live, with Yuna. At the top. Or if they got too bored they would have a small hut built in Macalania woods, near the spring. He smiled at the memory.

He came to the beach. The water was lapping at the sand. He wanted to swim in it. He swam a while out and let himself float. This water wasn't as clear as Macalania. He wanted Yuna there swimming with him.

How much of her life had he missed?

Was she married to someone else?

What happened with Lulu and Wakka?

He drifted and drifted thinking, regretting, dreaming and wishing.

A whistle pierced the air.

He sprang up. He was further away than he had thought. Besaid dock was a small slither. He swam towards the shore.

Another whistle. He stood up.

Yuna was stood on the beach. Her skirts and hair swirled round her. He whistled himself. She looked around her. Looking for him.

He slowly walked to her. She noticed him.

He nearly laughed out loud as she began to run to him. Then she stopped as he had predicted. She looked at him.

"Seymour?" She began to tremble, getting ready to run. He looked at her. She was so thin!

Her skin was unnaturally pale. She was still beautiful, like a snowdrop, the moon. She brightened up his darkness. He shook his head.

"Tidus?" Her voice was a scarce whisper.

"No! It can't! All you ever were was a dream! You don't exist!" She began to cry.

"You left! You...disappeared, faded!"

"I'm so sorry Yuna," She turned around.

"Leave me alone. Stop haunting me! Let me go!" She began to run away from him. He realised what she must have felt when he had disappeared. He had run away and not looked back. Now she ran. Ran like it really was Seymour stood there.

"Yuna!" She ran faster.

He whistled.

She stopped. She swung round. He whistled again. Then she began to run again. She was smiling, laughing. She held out her arms to him.

He ran to meet her. She fell to her knees.

He wrapped his arms around her. It was at that moment that he finally knew he was real.

Yuna had ran to him a long time ago and she had gone through him. Now she was pressed up against him, clinging onto him. She was crying. He hesitantly pulled back, scared that he might disappear if he let her go. She was looking up at him with wonder and...after all this time love.

He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Hey there," He grinned. She giggled and hugged him again.

"Are you back?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"Yes! I'm back!" He laughed. She looked up into his face. She was smiling and crying. She touched his face, her smile deepened.

"You came back to me," She was now as drenched as he was.

"I love you Yuna," He smiled. He felt like he had let out some birds that had been trapped in a cage for so long.

He never thought saying four words would be so wonderful. Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy,

"I love you too," He kissed her softly. She held onto him tightly. He touched her face, she was burning up.

"Come on, let's get you to bed eh?" She nodded. She tried to stand, but she fluttered back down onto the soft sand.

"To the bed in the temple," He laughed picking her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"No prob! Just call me your knight in shining armour!" She gave a crackled laugh. They crept into the temple. Everyone was asleep. He carried her into the side room and laid her onto the bed.

"You going to be ok?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah...now your here," He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He was straitening up when she grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay with me?" She whispered.

He nodded and laid down beside her. She snuggled close to him. He stroked her back reassuringly. He felt the tension in her body loosen, her breathing was calm and deep.

He kept stroking her back and hair, breathing in her musky scent. This was how he had wanted it to be. Yuna in his arms, watching her sleep.

Now he could sleep, smile and live.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes.

He was still there. She smiled at him. The sun glistened off his golden hair. Her sunshine. She giggled to herself. He opened one eye at her. She had longed for so long to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at her sleepily.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"Nah, it's ok. I wasn't really asleep anyway," He stretched beside her. He had always been stretching.

"You feeling ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," She leaned over and kissed him. He grinned.

"What for?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For saving me...twice," She hugged him tightly.

"How did I save you twice?" He asked giving her a puzzled look. She stroked his silky hair.

"You saved me from Sin, sometimes I wished you hadn't. I wanted you there with me and you weren't when you promised you would. At first I was angry, at you, myself then at all the people. Like it was their fault, if they hadn't have been so evil, then Sin wouldn't have come and you wouldn't have disappeared. But then you wouldn't have come to me in the first place. It was like they had taken everything I had ever cared for. First was my father, then you," She smiled at him.

"I began to...grieve I suppose. I had been so busy being angry that I hadn't really began to get over you. I had been used to bottling up my feelings, during my pilgrimage I had to hide my fear, uncertainty and my feelings for you. I began to get really depressed. At one point I had wanted to die so I would be with you. I stopped eating, couldn't sleep. Then I had a dream of you, well it was Seymour really, but I thought it was you. I'm sorry. I really wanted it to be you, I needed it to be you."

She stopped. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. How could she tell him? She had slept with Seymour. He stroked her hair. She wiped her eyes.

"Anyway, it wasn't you, I didn't realise till yesterday. I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry anymore Yuna," He whispered. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I left when you needed me most." He wiped her tears away. "I'm going to look after you now,"

She laughed and kissed the hand that was cradling her cheek. He didn't understand. She had slept with Seymour. He had been right, she might be carrying his child. It would ruin everything. Everybody else knew! They would have to tell him!

"Tidus...I have to tell you something," His brows knotted. "When Seymour...when Seymour pretended to be you...I...I"

"What? Tell me Yuna," He sat up, pushing her up with him.

"I thought it was you Tidus, I really did, I wouldn't have done it otherwise," She could tell he knew now. He staring at her, anger, pity all swirled together in his sea blue eyes.

She began to cry. She was fed up with the tears and the pain.

Why wouldn't it go away?

Why couldn't she be a normal girl who loved a normal guy? She hated it. She thought when he was back it would go away. She would be healed. Seymour had to ruin it didn't he! The bastard! Tidus was still staring at her.

'If you had been there, it wouldn't have happened!'

Tidus swung off the bed. He was staring at her with...disgust! She cringed away from his gaze. She felt dirty.

"I gotta go," He mumbled.

"Tidus...Tidus don't go please,"

He walked out without looking back, again.


	12. Chapter 12: Bitter sweet

Chapter 12: Bitter sweet.

Tidus kicked the stones on the path.

Seymour! The bastard! He walked to the beech. He had been so happy the last time he was here.

He had told Yuna he had loved her.

Did he still love her?

Yes! Of coarse he did!

Did he? He collapsed onto the sand.

"Things getting tough?" Tidus looked up. His father was stood over him.

"Yeah!" Jecht sat next to him.

"Spill,"

"Never thought you were good at psychology," He muttered. He told him anyway. His father nodded.

"She loves you mate! She thought it was you. It was you she was loving not him,"

"Yes but she slept with another bloke. What if she's pregnant?"

"So you're going to let Seymour win? He wanted revenge. Now he's turned you against her. I honestly don't think she could handle that. Now she's got you back," Tidus turned to look at him.

"Mum wanted you back,"

"Yeah, I know I know," Jecht sighed, "I wanted to go back and see her and you! I wanted to see you grow up,"

"What went wrong?"

"I couldn't get back, I never gave up trying. When I found out I wasn't real, like you did. I agreed to becoming Braska's Fayth. At least I was doing something useful and not being a jerk," Tidus laughed. "Maybe that's another reason I agreed to being Braska's Fayth. Maybe I could get back to Zanarkand that way. Well...you know the rest."

"Yeah," Jecht smiled at him.

"I'm proud of you son! You got back to the person you cared about. I couldn't and I'm sorry," Tidus felt embarrassed. His father had never really been like this before.

"Anyway, you and Yuna. She's been through alot Ti. She lost her father, was willing to sacrifice herself to destroy Sin, ended up sacrificing you, got you back but it wasn't you and now she has got you back and your in a piss with her,"

"I know! I know! I don't want to hurt her but...what am I going to do?" Jecht pondered for a while.

"She just wants you to love her and tell her it will be ok," He concluded.

"But it's not going to be ok! She could have a baby! And I'm not the father! I wanted kids with her you know! I wanted it to be normal!" He had sprung to his feet and was stamping his feet. He turned.

His father was gone.

"Cheers!" He yelled.

Rikku stared at her cousin. Lulu had insisted on moving them to her hut, she had gone to collect Chadus from the Aurochs.

She and Yuna were sat on the bed staring. This was going to be a long month.

"When was it last?"

"Three weeks ago," Rikku nodded.

One more week then they should know.

It was all Gippal's fault! And Paine! They let Yuna bring Seymour back. If they hadn't Tidus would be back anyway and Yuna wouldn't be in this mess.

But would Yuna have lasted this long? If Seymour hadn't come to her in a dream, Yuna would still be seriously ill. She still was but she was getting better.

"We could always..." She began.

"We could what?" Yuna asked.

"You kno...get rid of it," Yuna gasped.

"Rikku!" Rikku shrugged.

"It's an option. Tidus would be happy," Yuna turned her face away.

"He's gone Ri. He left in the morning!"

"What! He disappeared?"

"No! He left. I told him and he went,"

"He could still be here!" Rikku leaped up. She ran leaving Yuna in the hut. Yuna yelled after her, but Rikku ignored her. She had to find Tidus. He couldn't leave Yuna like this! All men were sods! Sods sods sods. They were pathetic crawling, scheming liars! Gippal was the worst! He was a... She ran smack into someone.

"Rikku!"

'Think of the devil...that doesn't make sense!'

Gippal was staring at her a mix of happiness and sadness, if that was possible, on his face. She tried to push past him, she had to find Tidus! She had to help Yuna. He kept blocking her way.

"Get out of my way!" She spat. He looked sad. She pushed. He was so close, she didn't like it. He was too close, she could nearly feel his breath on her face.

"Ri. Listen to me please," He caught hold of her hand.

That was too much.

She burst into tears.

"Why? Why did you lie? Why did you trick us?" He looked ashamed. He held her by the elbows. She didn't fight anymore. She didn't want to. She wanted him to say what Yuna wanted Tidus to say, that it would be ok, that he loved her and it would all be alright.

"Barali had been Seymour's apprentice to become a maester. He didn't know about Lord Jyscal. He was in hiding see. He had fallen in love with Paine. He met her around three years ago. Anyway, Seymour wasn't too happy about that. He said that Paine would be dead, if he married her. Barali knew other things about Seymour that he still won't tell us. Now we know why. Seymour was still carrying out his threat, in the dead," He chuckled harshly.

"When Seymour died. He married Paine and became in charge of Bevelle. Then Seymour began to come for him. In dreams, vivid visions. Barali often woke up with blood pouring out of his mouth or some wound of some sort. Then he came up with an idea. He would bring Seymour back, but he would kill him trap his spirit in a black sphere then destroy him. But Seymour insisted that Yuna bring him back. So Barali sent us with the sphere. We didn't know that he would come in this Tidus' form,"

He looked at Rikku apologetically. She looked up at him. He was telling her the truth. She could see it. She nodded at him.

"Tidus has gone now. The real Tidus. Yuna slept with Seymour. The silly cow told him," Gippal looked even more apologetic.

"You want me to talk to him?" Rikku looked up at him, it could be one of those 'guy' things. She nodded and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you Rikku," She smiled into his neck. She loved him to, but she wasn't ready to tell him. She wasn't ready to be vulnerable. She patted his back in a manly way which made him laugh. He kissed her on the cheek and jogged off to find Tidus.

He found him on the beach. Sat in the white sand. Gippal approached him carefully.

He knew he would be pissed if he found out what happened to Yuna had happened to Rikku.

"Hey. You Ok mate?" He found himself pinned against the cliff face.

"You sick bastard!" Tidus spat. "How dare you do that to her! How dare you! You're as bad as Seymour!" Gippal fought back at this point. He twisted Tidus' hands around and was holding them behind his back.

"You have no idea what was going on! We were going to destroy him! We didn't know he was going to impersonate you! Now Rikku sent me to come and talk to you and I hope you bloody well listen!" Tidus shook him off and glared at him. Gippal ran his hands through his hair.

"I understand why your pissed off mate,"

"You have no idea!"

"If it happened to Rikku I would be just like you. Yuna didn't know. She thought it was you. Rikku says she's confused at the moment. She thinks you've gone," Tidus felt his face fall. Yuna thought he had abandoned her! He hit the side of the cliff face.

"Whoa! Ok! Well...she needs you mate. Rikku said she was dying before her first dream of you,"

"But it wasn't me! It was that sod!" Gippal nodded.

"How can I make things better again? She could be pregnant! I'll see his kid calling me daddy every day! What am I meant to do? 'Sorry kid, I'm not your Papa. Your Pop was a bastard who seduced your mum and we both hate his arse?'"

Gippal looked sympathetic.

"I think the best thing you can do at the moment is be there for her," Tidus nodded. Gippal patted his shoulder. Tidus shrugged him off.

Tidus stomped to the village. Rikku was leaning outside of Wakka and Lulu's hut.

She spotted him and socked him. Tidus reeled back, holding his cheek.

"You walk off on her again and I kill you!" She hissed to him.

She thundered to Gippal who had seen the whole thing. He gave Tidus an apologetic look before hugging her and reassuring her.

Tidus took a peep into the hut. Yuna was laid there on her back, staring at the ceiling. Tear tracks trickled down her face. He didn't know what to do. He pondered a moment and looked at her again. He clenched his fists. Yuna was always crying now. It was so unfair.

He took a deep breath and tiptoed in. She sat up when he walked in. Her face pleading with him. He sat on the edge of the bed. They both sat there for a moment in silence. He held out his arms to her and held her. She cried on his shoulder while he stroked her long hair. He whispered soothing words into her ear. She cried harder. Gently he held her away to look at her face.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Yuna stroked his face shyly. Tidus felt himself cry.

She would forgive him in half a second. She had nearly wasted away because he wasn't there. He had abandoned her and she had welcomed him with open arms. She was always giving to him and never expecting anything in return. He had hurt her so many times and she still loved him. He felt her fingers wiping away his tears. She looked sad too.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. He stroked her hair, her face.

"Love me," He whispered. He didn't understand how she could love him. No one had ever been like that. His mother had always ignored him whenever his father had been around. She laughed.

"Always," She smiled. She stroked his golden hair. "But...that wasn't what I was referring to," He nodded. He took her hands away from his face and kissed them.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"I want this to all go away! I can't kill a baby! I'm sorry but I can't! But I don't want to loose you either. I want it to be your baby, if I'm having one. I just...just..." Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh," He held her too him again. He stroked her hair again. He gently pushed her back onto the covers. She looked abit startled at first. He shook his head at the question in her eyes.

"I just want to hold you," He whispered. She looked relieved and snuggled as close as her skin would allow. They held each other tightly.

When Lulu and Wakka returned they found them sleeping on the bed.

Yuna lay in his arms, her forehead pressed against his lips.

His tears drenching her hair.


	13. Chapter 13: Baby blues

Chapter 13: Baby blues.

They had been waiting all week. Yuna had been making sure she was drinking alot. Every morning she would report to them. It was quite embarrassing telling them about her pee. That morning was the day it was due.

Tidus was sat on their bed. He had moved in there with her after their night together. Lulu had understood they wouldn't sleep together unless they got married. Yuna had often wondered if he would propose to her. He looked all tense sitting on their bed, twiddling his thumbs.

Normally she would have laughed at him. She was pacing the hut. Her bladder gave a sudden swell. She looked at him then hurried off to the toilet. She waited, she stood up and took a deep breath.

If there was blood, she wasn't. If there wasn't blood, she was.

She slowly turned and looked down the toilet. She screamed.

Tidus hurried in and looked down the toilet too.

There wasn't any blood.

She was pregnant.

She sank to her knees, her hands over her face. Lulu, Rikku, Wakka and Gippal all fell into the small toilet. They saw Tidus and Yuna on the floor, Yuna wailing and Tidus trying to comfort her. Lulu patted her back soothingly.

"Rikku. Go to my hut and get the blue bottle on my dresser," Rikku nodded and jogged to Lulu's hut. Gippal followed her. Rikku began to frantically look through the bottles on Lulu's table. Two bottles fell to the floor. Gippal dived for them.

"Thanks," She muttered as he handed them back to her. She slammed them back onto the table.

"Rikku! Calm down yeah?"

"But it's so unfair! That sod!" She slammed her fist onto the table. Gippal stared at her. She had changed so much. She had hardly laughed since Seymour had been destroyed. He held her.

"Shhh! It's ok! We have to be there for Yuna. Yeah?"

"Yeah," She smiled at him and took the blue vial to Lulu. Lulu took it had held it in front of Yuna.

"Yuna? Yuna listen to me. This liquid is an indicator. Ok? Tidus get me a cup of water," He nodded and disappeared. Yuna looked panicky until he came back. He handed the cup to Lulu. She poured a small amount into the water.

"You need to drink this. When you next go to the toilet, it will come out blue if your pregnant. If not it will be normal. Ok? This is just to be sure," She squeezed Yuna's shoulder. The others left her and Tidus to it.

Yuna drank the liquid in one gulp. Numbly she walked to the bed. She stopped and pulled at the ends of her hair.

"I'm fed up with this!" She screamed and threw the cup to the floor. The plastic shattered. Tidus jumped.

She looked at him like a startled rabbit. Like she hadn't realised what she had done. She ran.

Tidus considered going after but decided to let her cool of for abit. He swept the mess up and put it in the bin. He needed to do something. He wanted to run after her.

'What the heck,' He sped down to the beach he knew she would be there. That was where Seymour had died.

She was there, on the cliff. She was stood at the very edge. He ran up to her.

"Yuna?" She didn't turn. She was stood the way she had done when they had been on her pilgrimage. Her hands clasped behind her back. She was trying to calm down. He stood silently behind her waiting. She would talk to him when she was ready. He sat down.

Poor Yuna. His poor, darling Yuna. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her to cry, scream whatever it took to make her feel slightly better.

She turned slowly. He felt like flinging himself over the edge of the cliff. Now all he ever saw was tears on her face. The last time he had seen her smile was when he had come back, even then it had not been a proper smile. She sat on his crossed legs and tried to bury herself in him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I'm fed up with feeling bad Tidus. How can I make it stop?"

"I don't know Yuna. I don't know," She curled herself up in his lap and made herself as small as possible.

"Yuna," She looked up at him. "You know I would take your pain away if I could. I hate seeing you like this. I want you to be happy," She nodded.

"I know," She stroked his face. "I'm sorry I'm not being good company at the moment but thank you. For staying with me" She kissed him. He kissed her back.

He kissed away her tears, tasting the salt. He held her close for a while, just breathing her in. They watched the sun sink below the horizon.

Their hopes sank with it.

Wakka was pacing the hut. Lulu was sat on the bed, feeding Chadus. Yuna and Tidus didn't come back till dark. Both looked tired and wary.

Yuna silently walked to the toilet. Tidus looked so depressed. It was like he knew what to expect.

They heard a scream.

They all ran into the toilet. Yuna was staring down the toilet.

It was normal!

Yuna wasn't pregnant.

She looked at Tidus and threw her arms around him. They laughed and screamed so loud that Rikku ran in.

"Where's the fire?" She yelped.

"I'm not pregnant!" Yelled Yuna. Rikku began to jump on the spot. Gippal was leaning in the doorway grinning his head off. Wakka and Lulu were laughing and smiling at Yuna and Tidus who were in a tight embrace crying with tears of relief. Rikku and Gippal were hooting and whooping. Lulu harried away as to not disturb Chadus.

Yuna stopped still and looked up at Tidus. He was grinning down at her. She stood on her tip toe and kissed him in front of Rikku, Gippal and Wakka. Rikku 'ahh'ed at them. Wakka chuckled, hugged them both and jogged off to his own hut. Gippal had too pull Rikku out of their hut so the couple could have some time alone.

Yuna couldn't stop smiling. Seymour was finally gone. He wasn't in her! She could put him behind her! Tidus picked her up and spun her in beautiful circles. She was dizzy with delight. She brought her lips down to his.

"So...this is what it's like being tall huh?" He laughed and put her back down. She looked around her.

"The bathroom has to be the romantic room in this hut now,"

"You better believe it babe!" He smirked. She went to sit on their bed. Their bed. She looked up at him. Suddenly all she wanted to do was grab him and let him do what Seymour had done to her.

Before, a few hours ago, she had shuddered at even joining with Tidus. Now it seemed like the best thing to do in the world. Yet some of her was still nagging at her promise to Lulu about not doing it till after they married ,if they were going to get married. He knelt in front of her and kissed her softly. She shivered with bliss at feeling his lips on her own. She felt too hot in her clothes. She was wearing her old skirt with a white top which did have the Zanarkand Abes symbol stitched on the low cut of the top. It had no back, just thread which tied around her neck and back. His hands were on her bare waist.

She groaned deep in her throat. He whispered her name against her neck.

She kissed his golden silk hair. She could feel him trying to undo the ties which held her top up. She was scared but excited.

She leaned back, pulling him on top of her.

When they had shed of their clothes she stopped him. He looked down at her questionably.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to lie with you," He smiled down at her, understanding. Her kissed her and rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. He stroked her hair softly and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I don't want to force you. I love you. I can wait," She touched his cheek and kissed him. He gently held her on top of him. He felt her fall asleep. She was breathing deeply.

There had often been nights where she hadn't slept well and kept muttering and wriggling in her sleep. Now she slept soundly, splayed out on his chest.

He kissed her forehead, whispered her name till he himself fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Mrs

Chapter 14: Mrs.

Rikku looked down at Gippal.

Had it really happened? Or had they only thumbled around?

She rested her head on his broad chest.

Last night she had to admit had been magical. When Yuna had announced that she wasn't pregnant, she had finally forgiven Gippal and Paine. She still had had this resentment but now she felt like she could put what they had done behind them.

Gippal had been sat on the beach when she had found him. He was happy he hadn't mucked up Yuna's life. She had admitted everything that she had forgiven him and that she loved him. Now they were both led on the white sand, their clothes in a heap beside them.

Gippal slowly opened his eyes, Rikku grinned down at him.

"Hiya Sleepyhead," He smiled and kissed her nose. Rikku sat up. He stared at her, then looked around him. He sat up too as to hide her naked state to anyone passing by. He began to giggle.

"I think we should get dressed before the kids come and play on the beach," She giggled too and leaped up. He gasped as she began to run around the beach totally starkers.

"Rikku!" He hissed, trying to sound serious.

"Yes honey? What is it?" She laughed.

"You appear to have lost your clothes my dear," She looked down at herself, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh dear! What a tragedy!" She ran to him in a fit of giggles.

"Whatever will I do?" She murmured. She leaned forward and kissed him. They heard someone whistling.

They looked up to see Wakka jogging along the cliff face. Rikku let out a yelp and tried not to laugh. Gippal was having a hard time too. Trying to not leap on her and not be seen. Rikku was watching Wakka carefully. Her face was screwing up, her shoulders wiggled as she tried to compress the giggles overflowing in her. Gippal held onto her tightly.

Wakka went running past.

Rikku fell backwards onto her back laughing her head off. Gippal laughed with her. He would never be able to look Wakka in the face again. He tossed Rikku's clothes at her. She obediently put them on.

"When are we going to get off Besaid?" She asked him. He shrugged as he shook out his trousers.

"When the next ferry decides to come which should be in...2 days I think,"

"Piane must be worried," She muttered. Gippal looked at her puzzled. "Seymour said he could hurt people, like Barali. She hasn't gotten in contact with him has she?" He shook his head. "I hope he's ok. Even if he was abit stupid,"

Gippal hugged her and kissed her hair.

"All men are fools babe. He wanted to protect Paine,"

"I know," She hugged him back. "Love you," She whispered. He hugged her tighter.

"Love you too,"

Yuna sniffed.

MMmmmmm! That smelt good!

She opened her eyes. Tidus had his back turned to her, stood at the stove.

She grinned at his bare bum. Then realised what she was grinning at. She felt her self go red. He was stood naked, cooking! She felt giggles bubble in her throat. He turned his head and smiled softly at her.

"Hey there,"

"Hey," She whispered. She sat up, wrapping the covers around her. He brought over the food on the tray. On it was plates of scrambled egg, stir fryed pora grass and some green goo which tasted like seaweed. In a small vase was a rose.

"I hope you didn't go and pick this like that," She barked with a stern look on her face. He looked amused at her attempt of being strict. He wriggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She picked up the seaweed goo and looked at it puzzled.

"Arn't you ment to eat this off my stomach?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Is that a suggestion Lady Yuna?" He quiried. He took the bowl out of her hands. Exited foot steps raced outside.

"Yunie!" Came a cry.

Tidus leaped up as Rikku stumbled in. She stared at him, her face agog.

He quickly tipped the goo out of the bowl and tried to frantically save his dignenty. Rikku had her hands over her mouth, her shoulders shaking. Yuna snorted with laughter.

"Nice orbs Ti," Laughed Rikku as she dashed back out of the hut.

Yuna was trying to stiffle her giggles. Poor Tidus! He turned to look at her. At first she thought he was angry but his eyes were sparkling with mischeif. He tipped the eggs all over her. She screamed with laughter and tossed the plate of pora grass over him. They both stood wearing nothing but eggs and pora grass. Yuna felt adventerous.

"Feel like a shower Tidus?"

Tidus rubbed his hair dry with a towel. Yuna was doing the same. He grinned as he thought of the shower they had just shared. They had played and frolocked like dolphins. He had never thought Yuna behaving in such a way. Yuna was grinning at him. He knew she still wasn't ready, who would be after what she had just been through? It had been like that night in Macalania. Tender, beautiful and soft. An idea struck him.

"I gotta go," He said, kissing her cheek and he hurried into some shorts then ran to Wakka's hut.

He crashed in to find Rikku and Wakka laughing. Lulu was chuckling with Chadus in her arms. He felt his face go bright red. Wakka wriggled his eyebrows at him.

"We didn't do anything!" He cried. Rikku scoffed, but laughed all the same.

"What? You both lost your clothes?"

"Hey! You can't talk!" Laughed Wakka. Rikku went bright red.

"Ithought..."

"I know what you thought! Now leave poor Ti alone. If he did do it I'm sure he would be boasting the way many 18 year olds would be," Tidus grinned thankfully at Wakka. Rikku was still grinning at Tidus as she left the hut red faced.

"Wakka! Whan does the ferry come?" Wakka thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow I think...Why?" Tidus looked behind him to make sure Yuna wasn't anywhere near and began to whisper ideas in Wakka's ear.

Yuna was waiting for Tidus.

She sat on the bed patiently, grinning to herself. How could a guy as lovely as him possibly want to be with her? He was so vibrant and alive, she was so different to him. She was shy, distant and often alone. He was like sunshine lighting up her darkness. She heard giggling outside of her hut.

"Ri?" She called. Rikku poked her blonde head in the door, grinning. She bounded in and jumped on the bed.

"Hey Mrs Tidus!" Yuna chucked a pillow at her,

"Nothing happened!" Rikku gave her a sarcastic look,

"Whatever baby," She tossed the pillow back at Yuna.

"It didn't! I swear!"

"So you both felt very hot last night?"

"No...I just wanted to be close to him. I'm not ready for that yet...well I don't think I am," Rikku wriggled her eyebrows at Yuna. "Anyway, how are things with you and Gippal?" Rikku blushed.

"Rikku!" Screached Yuna. Rikku laughed. Yuna hugged her. "Wow little Rikku, a woman now. Be careful he will have you sweeping his hut in no time!" Rikku wacked her.

"Hey! No hitting my girl, Mrs Gippal!" Tidus was leaning in the doorway. Rikku threw a look at him.

"I wasn't hitting her! I was knocking sense into her!"

"Ha! Like loosing braincells is going to help my 'sense'!" Rikku leaped up.

"Well I'll leave you too love birds alone and go and sweep Gippal's hut!" Tidus chuckled and ruffled Rikku's hair. Yuna laughed at Rikku's red monkey face puff up with annoyance.

"Baboon Queen!" Giggled Tidus puffing out his own cheeks. Rikku stomped out before any more fun could be made of her.

Tidus bounded over to Yuna and landed on the bed on his back.

"What was so urgent that you left me drying my hair on my own? That sounds so shallow!" Tidus laughed at her.

"I got a surprise for you!" Yuna stared at him. No! She hated surprises!

She smiled anyway and kissed his cheek.

"What sort of surprise?"

"The kind that you have to pack a suitcase...actually I prefer you in your birthday suit so forget the suitcase!" She laughed and lightly kicked him.

"In that case I will pack a suitcase,"


	15. Chapter 15: Angel

Chapter 15: Angel.

Brother leaned against the railing of the boat. He was watching her. She was smiling now, always smiling. Rikku was smiling too.

They were both sat in the shade watching Tidus who was attempting to teach Gippal to kick a blitzball properly. Cid was in the cabin with a bad case of sea sickness and Paine was up on one of the higher decks. Gippal kicked the ball. Brother felt the rubber graze his chin as it hit him. Yuna leaped up and ran to him.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Rikku lightly hit Gippal over the head then dashed over too.

"I'm so sorry mate!" Gippal had his hand on Brother's shoulder.

"No! Eets okay! Me fine!" Brother smiled at him, a bruise froming on his chin.

"Better get an ice pack on that," Said Tidus patting his back.

"I'll take you!" Yuna grabbed his hand and led him to the cabin. She sat him on a bench and pressed a bag of ice to his chin. After five minuets she eased it away.

"That better?"

"Yea! Thankee!" She smiled at him. Brother watched the light reflect off her hair as she tilted her head to one side.

"I never said sorry did I?" She asked.

"Forrr what?" He asked. Did she finally see the light that she was the one for him?

"I destroyed your ship! That had been your home for ages! All your stuff was destroyed!" He couldn't hide his disappointment but he smiled at her.

"Nah! You destrrroyed Seymourrr! Yuna verry brrrave!" She giggled at his rolled 'r's.

"Thank you Brother!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Es Angel...I mean Yuna happy?" His face went red. She nodded.

"I'm very happy! I have him back!"

"Then Brrrotherrr happy too!" She hugged him. He could smell her purfume all around him. She left, giving him a small wave.

"Bye Angel," He whispered.

Tidus stood at the front of the ship, watching the spray dance in the wind. Yuna watched him. His hair gleamed in the sun. His eyes were laughing and his body was nicely tanned. He turned, feeling her gaze. She grinned at him. He held out a hand to her. She took it and held it to her waist.

"Hows Brother?" He asked.

"He's okay," She snuggled closer to him. "So...when can I have my suprise?" He laughed at her.

"Well we are going somewhere special first so I'm afraid you will have to be locked in your cabin for a few days," She pounted at him.

"I'll get bored and what about Rikku? I want to say goodbye to her at Luca...it's not there is it?" Tidus made a dissapointed face.

"You want to go to Luca? Bugger! I thought you would prefer somewhere abit quieter. But if it's Luca you wan..." She giggled.

"I'll go anywhere with you Tidus," She said, looking out to the sea.

She remembered how he had dissapeared, how she had wanted to jump after him and follow him. He strocked her cheek.

"We'll stop at Luca so you can say goodbye to Rikku, yeah?" She nodded and smiled at him.

"You got any good books on you?" He gave her a puzzled look. "If I'm going to be stuck in my cabin for a 'few' days I need something to keep me occupied!"

"Hey! We havn't caought up much yet!" She smiled mischieviously at him.

"So I have to spend a few days just talking to you about how I went and got off with a couple of hundred men do I?" He looked abit worried for a moment, then he saw her laughing at him and nibbled at her ear.

"Awwwwwwwwww! That is so cute!" They turned to see Rikku making goo goo eyes at them. Gippal was grinning.

"Yeah, bloke chewing girl's ear off would make such a cute picture," Rikku thumped him. Tidus laughed and let go of Yuna. She was grinning to Rikku.

"We're gonna go and check up on Paine and leave you two loons to it," Rikku and Yuna scuried away and up the stairs to the upper deck. Paine was sitting against the mast. She looked up as they approached her. Rikku plonked herself down next to her and Yuna remained standing. She still didn't really trust her after the Seymour thing. Paine glanced up at her.

"Yuna...I want to appologize," Yuna looked down at her, "I know it was bad what we did but we were hoping to destroy him. We hoped he would come back in his origional form, we were tricked too," She looked at the floor ashamed.

"It's okay. I understand," Yuna sat next to her, "I would have done that if the circumstances were different," Paine smiled sheepishly at her.

"I always wanted to meet the person who defeated Sin," She grinned. Yuna giggled.

"You want me to sign your book?"

"Gee thanks!" Paine imitated a little girl. Rikku chuckled at them.

"Have you heard from Barali?"

"No, not yet," Paine was looking down at the floor again. Yuna gave her a hug.

"I know what it's like. You don't know how they are or where they are and you don't know how to get to them," Paine nodded, she knew what Yuna had been through, Rikku had kindly yelled it at her when she was in a piss with her and Gippal. Paine hugged Yuna back. She smiled.

This was a special person, she defeated Sin, lost her lover and is still a loving person.

"You're special Yuna. Know that," She got up and went down into her cabin. Yuna sat startled.

"Special huh?"

"You better believe it!" Rikku yawned. "I'm gonna turn in. See ya," Yuna smiled at her. She stayed there, staring out at the sea.

Special. Was she special? Why did people say that? Had they called her father special and all the other summoners before him? He had been special! He had sacrificed himself for millions of people he didn't know, who had brought Sin back by their own sinning. She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Daddy," She whispered. She could nearly hear his laugh, see his handsome smile and see his eyes go all soft when he had seen her mother.

"Hey," Tidus was stood beside her. She wiped the tears away.

"You been crying?"

"I'm sorry...I was just thinking of my dad that's all," Tidus sat next to her and held her so that she was sat in his lap.

"He's very proud of you," He whispered. She jerked away from him.

"You've seen him?" He looked uncomfortable.

"When I ...dis...disappeared. I was with him, Auron and my pop. They were all very proud of you. He wishes he could be here for you, but he's happy so you should be to,"

"Is that what he said?"

"Yeah. Your ma says she's proud of her beautiful girl too," He stroked her hair. "She's happy her baby girl isn't going to be scared anymore," Yuna hugged him tight and kissed his neck.

"What you scared of Yuna? Why were you allways scared?" She stiffened. She hadn't spoken her feelings to anyone, she didn't want to admit she was scared, probably always will be scared. She wiped her tears and sat up in his arms.

"When I was 5 Father went on his pilgrimage. I didn't really understand it then. I allways thought he was going to come back, you know. People were allways telling me how brave and wonderful he was. When I did understand I hated them, the people, they stole my father away. It was their fault that people kept dieing, people like my father, Chappu and may others who are never mentioned. It was unfair and horrible. I began to calm down, but feared that Sin would come back again, so I trained to become a Summoner. I was scared that I would actually be the one to sacrifice myself and one of my friends." She smiled at him through her tears. "Then you came, and you banished that fear and I knew I could do it as long as you were there. I became scared even more then. I didn't want to be dependent on anyone because that would mean that they would be my Fayth. I didn't want that to happen to any of you. It was me who had chosen to do it, not you. Then I became scared that when I died I would be on my own. Silly really. Maybe that was why I first agreed to his proposal," She was talking to herself aswell as Tidus.

"I remember thinking, if I do this maybe Seymour will have to be my Fayth then I would have killed Seymour and Sin all in one," Tidus held onto her tightly. "I would have died with you. If you had chosen me as your Fayth or not," He pressed his lips against her cheek, kissing away the tears. "I didn't want anyone to be my Fayth. Especially you. You wanted to get back to Zanarkand so badly, I just wanted you to be happy if that included me or not," Tidus felt tears sting his eyes. Seymour had been scared in his own way, scared of dying. Yuna had been scared too but she had not become corrupted like Seymour. She shone brightly through her pain and suffering. She always cared for others before she even considered herself.

"Thank you," He kissed her cheek again.

"I wouldn't have been happy if I got back to Zanarkand knowing you wouldn't be with me even if you lived,"  
She stroked his cheek. "I'm still scared," He looked puzzled at her. "You might disappear again. I might wake up and you won't be there or you will start to fade away infront of me. I want you to promise me you will always be here but you can't," Her voice was a mere whisper. He nodded sadly. He couldn't make a promise he didn't know how to keep.

"I want you to promise me something though," She looked up at him. "There is no certainty that I will remain in Spira, I wish there was but...you know. But whatever length of time I have here I want to spend it with you. I don't want you to be scared anymore so don't worry if I disappear," She looked shocked at him.

"You're the love of my life. How can I not worry?"

"What I'm saying is if I do disappear you will know this time that I love you. I was scared to admit my true feelings too. When I was wherever I was I was going nuts because I thought that you thought I didn't care. That was why I got sent back. To look after you and love you. The Fayth wotsit saw you were disintergrating and thought that you deserved some happiness. Also Seymour was causing trouble so I had to appear and help you guys destroy him." She laughed at his adorable cockyness. "There's another thing I want you to promise," She knew what was coming. "If I do disappear I want you to...get over it. I don't want you wasting away like last time. Meet someone new and be happy. For my sake if not for yours," She wanted to hit him then. How could she make a promise like that.

"I have a proposition," She said looking thoughtful. "Why don't we stop making promises and just be happy. I'm fed up with being sad and scraed all the time. I'm 18 and want to live abit. Have fun. Maybe have kids and get married when the time is right," He snorted. "And..." She continued feeling alot more better. "I want you to be having fun with me!"

"Along with the marriage and kids I presume," He saw her blush.

She was in for a big surprise.


	16. Chapter 16: Sun and Moon

Chapter 16: Sun and Moon .

"You will write everyday won't you," Rikku threw her arms sround Yuna. Yuna laughed.

"We should get one of those CommSphere thingys then we can see each other everyday,"

"As the advert kindly points out with the very expensive price," Gippal laughed at his girlfriend. She pounted at him but was still smiling. Tidus shook Gippal's hand.

"Go for it mate," Gippal winked at him. Tidus nodded hoping Yuna hadn't overheard. He had discussed his plans with Gippal.

"Do you think she will..."

"Course! If I was going to do that I would have to drag Rikku to... a cuboard in her father's airship which was destroyed so no chance."

"So you're not gonna..."

"Dunno. One day maybe. I love her and all but living with her might be abit..."

"You'll never be bored. Guaranteed!" Gippal laughed. Paine and Rikku were saying goodbye now. Rikku pretending to wail with grief and Paine staring at her as though she were really bored.

"Oh how can I part from darling Paine? My heart is breaking and my eyes are stinging!"

"My ears are bleeding!" Paine beamed at her blonde friend and hugged her. Rikku for once was speechless.

"That shut you up!"

Gippal wrapped his arms around Rikku as they watched their friends board the ferry again. Rikku began to wave madly and call to them. The boat chugged away with Yuna and Tidus waving from the back.

"So..." Said Gippal. Rikku grinned at him and took his hand in hers. "Shall we look around Luca?" Rikku shook her head and looked pointedly at a hotel.

"We gonna see much of Luca?" She shook her head again and laughed as she lead him to the nearest hotel.

Paine stood at the front of the top deck.

She could see Bevelle. Well the bottom of it. Evre was wrapped around the large lift tube that took people to the town and temple. His wings flapped in the wind as he slept. No one ever really killed him. Just weakened him so they could slip past. No one travelling by boat had much trouble with him as long as they didn't have any smelly fish or meats on board. Her stomach churned.

Was Barali okay?

Had Seymour hurt him?

Was she now a widow?

The boat anchored at the small harbour at the base of the lift. Yuna walked out with her.

"Take care of yourself yeah?" Said Yuna as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry Yuna but I have too..." Yuna laughed.

"Go on. Go and see him!" Paine hugged her again and nodded to Tidus who grinned back at her. Then she turned and sped towards the lift. It was at the top! She pushed the button frantically for it to come down.

"Come on, come on!" She hit the door. She charged in nearlly knocking two elderly priest over.

"Well!" Muttered one but she didn't care. She pressed the up button and was speeding upwards.

"Hurry up!" It stopped in the small town befor the village. She ran through, people dived to get out of way. The guards saw her coming and opened the gates. She ran through the courtyard. She flung open the doors.

"Barali? Barali!" She called. He was up on the top balcony. His face lit up. He leapt onto the lift to take him to the lower level. It was so slow and old.

When he was half way there she was to impatient. She wanted his arms around her. Now! She ran to the ledge and jumped into the lift. His arms reached out to her as she landed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed with relief.

"I missed you," He chuckled in her ear.

"Missed you too," She drew away to look at him. "You okay? Did Seymour hurt you?" He shook his head.

"Nah. I wouldn't have known he was alive,"

"He did threaten to. I was so scared he had..."

"Shhhhhh. Hey come on. Warriors don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her again. "I was scared too. I thought I had thrown you to the sharks when I sent you to go and kill him,"

"I didn't kill him though," He stared at her. "Yuna did," His eyebrows shot up.

"Tell me," They got off the lift and went to sit in their living rooms, which had been the side chambers of the temple.

"He came back impersonating someone else. We didn't realise it was him. When we got back to Besaid to drop Yuna and him off, he threatened to kill Yuna and blow up Besaid if she didn't go away with him," Barali nodded.

"He had that black sphere we took and was saying he would blow Besaid to pieces. Yuna being Yuna agreed to go with him. But the real Tidus, the guy Seymour was impersonating, showed up so she somehow sneaked the sphere off Seymour and blew him up in the airship he was stealing," Barali sat thinking. "Do you think he will stay dead this time?" He shook his head.

"I don't know. I will have to ask the Guado to regulary check the Farplane and make sure he is in there," She nodded. "Is Yuna okay?"

"Yeah, now she is anyway. She kinda went and..." She flapped her hand, he got her drift.

"Oh! Poor thing!" Paine nodded.

"She was scared she was pregnant for abit, but she isn't. I felt so guilty, still feel guilty. I mean...it wasn't her fault at all, was it? It was ours and we nearly destroyed her entire life," Barali put his arm around her. "Rikku was really pissed off. So was Sir Wakka and Lady Lulu. Yuna though she forgave us, like as soon I said sorry she hugged me and said it was okay. I didn't expect that I thought she would do the whole i'm-gonna-hate- your-guts-for-the-rest-of-my-life sort of thing,"

"She's special Paine,"

"Yeah I know,"

"You are too," Paine looked at him sarcastically.

"Seymour obviously bashed you over the head with a frying pan," He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"Maybe but I always thought you were special anyway,"

"Why?" He stroked her short hair.

"You've had a difficalt past and you pulled through it well. Your still a loving person seeing as you married a freak like me. You can tolerate Rikku, which is worth a bloody medal," She gave him a small shove. "And your the only person I know with ruby red eyes."

"Witch eyes," She grinned, opening them wide. She had gotten them from her mother. Her mum had been a prostitute for the guards of Bevelle. She never knew her father was, she didn't think her mother knew herself. She had died when she was five so she was brought up by an old warrior named Kinjo who looked after and fed the guardian beast Evre.

"Well they bewitched me," He murmered. She laughed at him.

"Shut up you cheesy goon," She wrapped her arms around his neck again and held him tight.

"I'm glad your back," whispered Barali.

"Me too,"

"I can't see a thing!" Yuna stretched out her hands infront of her.

"Well that is the whole purpose of the blindfold babe," Tidus was behind her knotting it up. He took her hands in his so he could guide her.

"Where are we?" Yuna held onto him tight.

"You'll see. Now walk with me. That's it," She could hear the thud of her feet on the ramp of the ferry. He was behind her, gently pushing her forward. Her footsteps became quiter as they stepped off the wooden ramp.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"No! We're almost there. Trust me." He squeezed her hands. She felt quite cold, like they had stepped into a freezer. She could hear a slight hum, like wind getly whispering to the trees.

"Okay. Stand there," She let go of him and felt him fiddling with her shoes.

"Hey what you up to?" She tapped the top of his head.

"You don't want them wet do you?"

'Huh?'

He undid the zippers and placed her bare feet on the cold ground. She could hear him undoing his own shoes, then it clicked.

"What's the point of taking them off? They didn't shrink last time," He chuckled and took her hand. She didn't feel shocked when the water lapped at her toes.

They had swam here before.

He guided her to the middle of the lake. She knew what to expect as he undid the blindfold.

They were stood, waist deep in the beauitful spring in Macalania Forest. This was where she had always been in her dreams, where she died, alone without him. But now she stood there with him, very much alive. He gently stroked her face, his gloves had been removed and his hands were soft and smooth. She smiled at him, remembering the last time they had been here. She had let a glimmer of her feelings show, she had let him kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He held onto her tightly. She began to feel uneasy.

Was he going again?

Was he trying to say goodbye?

She looked up at him, keeping a firm grip to be sure he didn't suddenly fade away. He was looking out across the small pond.

"When I disappeared, I always dreamed of being here. Sometimes they would turn into horrible nightmares where you were floating then you would sink and I couldn't reach you," She tightened her embrace.

"I had those too. I would die and be with you but you would disappear again and I would be on my own. I often woke up crying." He kissed her forhead.

"I'm here now,"

"Yes you are," She grinned and kissed his mouth. She quickly dived away from him before he could react and swam to the other side of the pool giggling.

"Woah! Huh?" He was startled for a moment, then he grinned at her and torpedoed after her. She quickly pushed off the side and swam right over him. She laughed as he grabbed at where she had been. She was so busy laughing she didn't notice him pushing off towards her till he had lifted her out of the water. "Hey! Put me down!" She kicked her legs, laughing and squirming as he began to dive into the water again. He dove deep, the moon lit up the whole pond. Beautiful creatures watched them warily as they swam by. The rocks shone with a crystal haze. She giggled and marvelled at the beauty around her. She expected Tidus to be doing the same but he kept his eyes on her, watching as she swam like a mermaid in a crystal pool. She looked at him, he swam towrds her and touched her face. She hugged him, holding onto him like a limpet.

He softly kissed her eyes and face. She looked so beautiful in that pool, with the light of the moon shinhing on her making her look unreal and mythical. He wanted to stay down there forever, watching her be happy.

She began to swim upwards, her breath was running out. He swam up after her. She looked up at the moon, her eyes shining, the droplets on her skin made her look like a white rose after the snow had melted.

Should he do it now? He felt uneasy, would he strengthen the relationship or would it fall appart? She smiled at him, like she was waiting for something. She nodded, grinning to herself and struck out towards the shore. He followed her in a daze. Now he was here he didn't know what to do.

She was led on her side facing away from him, twiddling with something with her fingers. He stepped over her and led beside her. In her hands was a small ring made of grass and small bits of the rock from the lake. She had quickly twisted them together to make the ring. She placed it on his finger.

"This will stop you from disappearing," She said. He gave her an amazed look, but knew she was saying it to make him feel better "Or if you do disappear you will have a part of this place with you always," He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I got a magic ring for you too," He said reaching into his pocket. The ring was made of silver with an emerald in the middle surrounded by sparkling sapphires. He showed it to her.

"This will turn you into my wife," She stared at him, her eyes wide and shining with happiness. He slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared at the jems that adorned her finger. "They're like your eyes," He whispered.

"Thank you," She hugged him, tears falling from her eyes.

"I take it that that's a yes?"

She laughed at him and nodded. He kissed her, held her and loved her.

The sun and moon were finally together, forever and always.

(Cheesy!)


	17. Chapter 17: Marriage

Chapter 17: Marriage.

Yuna stared at the mirror, her heart doing summersaults in her chest.

She was wearing a wedding dress. She never thought she would wear one, if she had summoned the Final Aeon she wouldn't have, if he hadn't have come to her.

"Come on! We want to see!"

"Rikku!" Yuna laughed as her cousin got scolded by Lulu. She felt shy. When she stepped out of the hut, everyone would be looking at her. She never liked that. They had only invited a few people, but she still hated being at the centre of attention. She slowly stepped out of the bedroom to the small lounge where the others were waiting. She heard them gasp.

"Awwwwwwww!" Rikku leapt up and clapped her hands, nearly ripping the hem of her own dress. "You look beautiful Yunie!" She cried and threw her arms around Yuna.

"Our little girl is all grown up and marrying a mad man!" Yuna giggled. Her three maids were wearing white dresses, each one personalised to suit them. Paine wore a strapless dress with a strait skirt. Rikku was wearing a similar one but with a frothy skirt with many layers of netting and lace. Lulu had a white dress with a low back and a slit up the side, which Yuna had persuaded her not to put buckles on.

Yuna wore a dress which all three of her maids had designed. The back was low but it had fine netting wings attached.

"Everyone insists that you are an angel!" Rikku had told her when they had shown her the design.

Tiny straps held the dress up and the skirt had a large section of the front missing so it looked like she had tied a silk shawl around her waist. Over that was a fine netting over skirt and on her head was a small band of silver which had been carved to look like roses. Her hair was up at the back of her head, beautiful tendrils cascading from the loose bun she had pinned. Over her face was a soft veil which reached down to her white, almost ballet, shoes.

Lulu handed her posy of white, green and blue roses mixed with abit of ivy. Rikku had one of peachy roses, Paine had red roses and Lulu had light pink. As the maids trooped out to walk in front of her, Rikku hissed in her ear.

"Aim that posy at me! I want to catch it!" Yuna giggled. She followed her friends to the entrance of the temple where the service was taking place in the Chamber of the Fayth, where she had first laid eyes on him.

She could hear the Fayth singing for them. The beautiful song that had never been sung since she had destroyed Sin.

They all squeezed onto the lift, trying not to crumple their dresses. When it landed the singing got louder and she could hear the murmuring of the people. Rikku began to fuss over Yuna, straitening her dress and tucking her hair into place.

"You ready?" Asked Paine. Yuna nodded. The maids got behind her. Wakka was waiting by the doors to lead her in. By his side was Chadus who giggled at his 'Aunty Yuna' and said,

"Aun'y Yuna look vewy nice!" Yuna pecked his cheek and he went to hold hands with his mum. Yuna felt the child in her stir a little. She held her stomach.

Another month and Chadus would have a new play mate. Wakka offered her his arm which she took, he opened the door.

'Breathe, just breathe'

Everyone turned to look at her. She took no notice of them but looked up at the aisle that had been made by golden ropes with petals scatered on the floor. Tidus stood at the end, wearing a traditional wedding robe of dark blue. He had put up a large fight against wearing it with Wakka who had wrestled him into it.

Now, as he stared at Yuna he didn't care if he wore a moogle costume. She was marrying him and that was all that mattered.

People 'ahed' as she walked towards him. She refused to look at them, she kept her eyes firmly on Tidus, She wanted to run to him and hold onto him tight, but some of her wanted to run away. She didn't want to be made vulnerable, she didn't want to go through the pain again. She clung onto Wakka's arm, he gave a small grunt as the circulation to his arm was nearly cut off. She finally reached him.

"You look beautiful," He whispered as he took her hand and led her to the priest who was conducting the service. Her maids, Wakka and Gippal and Barali, who were Tidus' best men, waited at the aisle. It was tradition for the bride and groom to step away alone together to show they were in the marriage together.

The priest began the service. He was old and his knees, kept knocking whenever he said 'Lady Yuna'. They finally reached the vows, after a lot of coughing , spluttering and re- reading from the priest. They placed the rings on each other's fingers and repeated what the priest told them to say. "Tis my gr-great pleasure to announce you man and wife. Praise be to Yevon,"  
"Praise be to Yevon," Chorused everyone. The temple erupted in cheers. Yuna turned to see evryone clapping wildly. Lulu was sat trying not to cry, Rikku and Gippal were whistling they way Tidus had taught her to. Tidus was grinning at them,

"Go on! Give her a snog!" Yelled Gippal. Tidus laughed and faced Yuna, eyebrows raised. Yuna lifted her face upto his and kissed him.

The cheering grew louder. They grinned at each other. They walked back down the aisle hand in hand. People threw petals and rice over them for good luck as they went. The reception was being held outside. Tables laden with food and drink had been placed in front of the huts. The Macalania Musicians were stood near the temple, playing beautiful music. Yuna kept her wedding dress on while Tidus scurried away to get something more comfortable on. He returned in a long sleeved shirt and his normal Zanarkand shorts. She laughed at him. "Care to dance?" He asked her. People were already dancing around them. Rikku had insisted on dancing with Kimari, who was having trouble to keep up with her.

"With you looking so scruffy?" She replied with mock horror. She took his hand and gently put her arms around his neck. They began to sway in time with the music.

"I always hated slow dancing," He muttered in her ear. She giggled.

"Why?"

"It always makes me feel sea sick," She laughed and undid her arms.

"So no wedding dance for you huh? Guess I better ask Gippal to stand in for you," She began to walk away, but he caught her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Okay, but don't cry when I barf on your dress," She gave him a look as if to say you-do-and-I-kill-you but ended up giggling which didn't give the desired effect. She snuggled close to him, his head resting on the top of hers.

"What's it like then?" He asked as they lay with their arms around each other. Most of the guests had left, some camping out in the temple. The wedding dance had been wonderful, Tidus had not spewed. It had been magical with everyone looking them being so tender and loving. After a while Yuna had felt uncomfortable so Rikku had jammed Gippal's hands on her hips and pushed him around them so everyone else would start dancing too.

"What?" She mumbled, lost in his sent and the joy of having his arms around her.

"Being my wife," She thought for a moment.

"What's it like being my husband?" He chuckled.

"Well," He rolled her on top of him, "I felt like your husband anyway. But it's... official now. Everyone knows that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," He grinned mischievously at her, "And now we don't have to feel guilty about that promise we made to Lulu," She smiled and sat up, not wanting to lie on her baby. They had been so happy when they found out she was pregnant. Lulu had given them a stern look when they had told her but she was pleased for them, as she couldn't really judge them herself. Rikku had been ecstatic that she had forgotten to tell them of her engagement to Gippal. She demanded that she would be an official un-biological aunty along with Paine and Lulu. Paine had been delighted and said that the birthing ceremony had to held in Bevelle. Yuna had agreed, knowing it was a big step for Paine. Paine was barren herself and could not bear children to Barali. Yuna's baby would be heir to Bevelle and be able to be chief priest if it wanted. Yuna had been grateful to her but wanted to give her child the freedom to become what it wanted. Tidus planted a kiss on her round stomach. Another month till it was due.  
"You didn't answer my question," She smiled down at him and caressed his face.

"It's delightful hell," He gave her a confused look. "I guess I'm more vulnerable now. If you go, it will hurt more. I love you more now, if that can be possible. And if you go, I'll know you love me but that might make it worse, you know," He touched her cheek. "But it's wonderful because your part of me now and I have you inside me," She hugged her stomach. "And that will never go. I won't let it. It will give me a reason to live if you disappear," He smiled at her and placed his hand on her belly.

"It's going to be a star Blitzer the way it's kicking," She laughed, then wished she hadn't. The baby landed a scoring goal in her bladder. She leapt up and ran to the toilet.

"Oh shit!" She cried. Tidus ran to her.

"What?" He looked at her red face.

"No! It's too early!"

She screamed as a contraction rocketed through her.


	18. Chapter 18: Baby

Chapter 18: Baby.

Yuna panted.

Two months early. Would it survive? She screamed. Tidus had left to go and get Lulu. He came back with a very worried Lulu.

"Yuna, honey. Tidus says you're in labour,"

"What does it bloody look like I'm in!" She let out another scream. "Sorry," She whimpered.

"Okay. She's in labour. Tidus run to the temple, get the priests to prepare a room for her and wake up Rikku, she helped me giving birth. Now go," He gave Yuna a worried look, reluctant to leave her. She nodded at him and he dashed away.

"Lean on me honey. That's it," Lulu helped Yuna stand, her nightdress stuck to her round body. "Okay, breathe with me. Come on," Lulu began to take deep breaths. Yuna tried to copy but the contractions hurt so much. They hobbled over to the temple.

Rikku was running in circles shooing all the men away. They took one look at Yuna.

"Piss off!" She yelled. They scarpered.

"Yunie!" Rikku couldn't keep her face strait at Yuna's outburst. Lulu eased her onto one of the beds and sent Rikku and Tidus to get potions off the priests who were being kept hostage in the side rooms by Gippal and Wakka.

"Ti?" Whimpered Yuna. He knelt beside her, giving Lulu the potions.

"It's okay baby," He whispered soothing her. "We're gonna look after you,"

"The baby. It's too soon," She cried. Tidus gave Lulu a worried look.

"It's okay Yuna. We're here. Now I need you to do what I say. Tidus you hold her and make her comfortable," Tidus held her in his arms, making sure she could hold his hand. Rikku was busy fetching hot water and towels. She tossed a wet flannel at Tidus to put on Yuna's head.

"Okay you are... 2 cm dilated. You got abit of a long wait honey. I'm sorry, try and relax. We can't do anything till you are fully dilated," Yuna began to cry.

"Shhhhhh. Don't cry babe," Tidus held her tightly. "It's okay. Eh? Everything is gonna be fine,"

"But it's too early. A month, it might die. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tidus tightened his arms around her.

"Shhhhhhh. Think of this morning. You looked so beautiful, like an angel from heaven. I was so happy I was marrying you. I'd always loved you and I was finally marrying you," He kept talking to her, soothing her, in a light voice. She soon stopped crying, wanting to listen to him. He talked about how happy he was with her, how beautiful she was, how they would all live together, him, her and the baby at the top of the big waterfall in Besaid. She would be happy, he would make sure she was. He would teach the baby to play Blitzball in the beach, she would be watching proudly and when the baby was asleep they would be together.

Lulu and Rikku kept checking her. They paced the temple making Yuna nervous. Lulu changed the flannel. Yuna felt a huge contraction. Lulu dropped the flannel.

"You're fully dilated! Okay Yuna this is it! Next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can," Tidus took hold of both of her hands. Rikku ran and got more towels.

"Ready?" Tidus whispered. She nodded and as the contraction ripped through her she pushed.

"I can see the head! Okay next contraction!" Lulu held out a towel ready. Yuna screamed, the pain was too much, then she felt release. A baby cried. A snip of scissors as Lulu cut the cord that joined her to her baby.

"Oh Yuna!" Murmered Tidus staring dazed at the wriggling baby in Lulu's hands.

"Is it okay? Owwwwww!" She cried. There was more pain. No! It was meant to stop when the baby came out wasn't it? Lulu handed the baby to Rikku, who wrapped it up in a fluffy towel, and peered between Yuna's legs.

"You got another one!"

"What!" She screamed. Tidus laughed in delight. Yuna glared at him.

"It's alright for you!" He stroked her face apologetically. Rikku hurried to the side room with the baby in her arms.

"What's wrong with it? Where's she taking it?" Yuan began to sit up but Lulu pushed her back down.

"It's okay, she's just weighing it and making sure it's okay,"

"What is it?" Tidus asked, names whizzing through his head.

"I didn't look. Sorry," Lulu smiled sheepishly at him. "Rikku get us another towel! Yuna I'm sorry honey but we're gonna have to do this again. Two more pushes,"

Yuna nodded and gripped Tidus' hands. She pushed with all her strength. The release came, then the baby cry. No more pain. She laughed with happiness. She'd done it. Lulu handed her other baby to Rikku who ran to the side room again. Tidus kissed Yuna.

"Well done!" He smothered her sweaty face in kisses. Lulu grinned at them and hurried after Rikku. Yuna sat up and leaned against Tidus' chest.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah. Oh Yuna! We got twins!" He hugged her tighter. She smiled and tried to hug him back, but she felt so weak. "Just relax eh?" He laid her comfortably in his lap. "You okay?" She nodded. Lulu and Rikku returned holding a baby each.

"Well done Yuna. You got two beautiful girls!" Yuna sat up and took her babies in her arms.

"That one's the oldest!" Grinned Rikku, "Don't worry I kept records so we know how old they are and their weights and stuff," Rikku gibbered on. Lulu dragged her to the side rooms leaving them too it. Tidus gazed softly at his daughters.

"Would you like to hold them?" Yuna offered. He took them in his arms and cried with delight as one began to sleep. Yuna laughed. She took the other one and cradled it close to her.

"What are we gonna call them?" Tidus asked. Yuna had no idea. She hadn't really considered names. Lulu came back in with two wicker baskets with many folded blankets and towels. Tidus and Yuna placed the babies in the baskets, wrapped them up in the blankets and watched them sleep. Yuna smiled.

Her daughters! Her and Tidus' daughters!

She couldn't stop the tears. Tidus hugged her tight. Lulu grinned at them.

"They're both healthy. Just abit small. We will have to wait abit for the ceremony at Bevelle," Barali, Gippal, Paine and Rikku were all edging closer to them. Tidus laughed and beckoned them over. Rikku began to laugh and hug Yuna,

"Aw! Yunie! They're so cute!" Paine smiled at them, Yuna squeezed her hand.  
"Barali?" He smiled at her. "Could we have the ceremony here?" Barali looked abit disappointed. "I'm honored you want it to be in Bevelle but they are too weak to go there. I still want you to conduct the service," Barali nodded and kissed her cheek and shook Tidus' hand.

"Let me know their names ASAP so I can get it ready," She nodded and yawned. The other's trooped back to the rooms to get a few more hours sleep. Tidus lay down next to Yuna. The babies were sleeping in their cots.

Yuna snuggled up to Tidus and let herself sleep for a few hours.

"In the name of Yevon I baptize you Celeste," Barali dipped Celeste in the small bowl of water. Yuna giggled as the baby began to wriggle and squirm in Barali's hands. He tried to put the special ointment on her head, but was having difficulty doing it one handedly. Yuna took Celeste in her arms and held her up to Barali. He blessed the baby and lit a candle for her. Tidus handed him their other daughter who was sound asleep.

"In the name of Yevon I baptize you Edya," He dipped Edya in the water. She stayed sound asleep and snuggled up to him. He grinned down at the baby and blessed her then handed her back to Tidus.

"I name these two beautiful girls children of Yevon!" The small congregation clapped softly to not wake Edya. Yuna kissed both of her babies and kissed Tidus. Their daughters were 5 months old now. Celeste was the lauder and older of the two and Edya was the smaller and quieter one. There was no party so Yuna and Tidus took them to their hut. Yuna put them in the double cot Tidus had made for them. Yuna smiled at them. Celeste rolled over and began to hug Edya, Edya sucked on her thumb and put one finger up Celeste's nose. Yuna giggled at them. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want to show you something," He said into her neck. He took Yuna's hand.  
"The babies?" Yuna was reluctant to leave them. Tidus gave a short whistle and Rikku popped her head in.

"Hello!" She grinned. Yuna smiled at her,

"Can you look after them for a few moments?"

"Awwwww! Hello babies! Aunty Rikku is here! Awww! They are sooooo cute!" Yuna giggled and Tidus lead her away. They walked away from the village, hand in hand.

"Close your eyes," Whispered Tidus.

"Not again!" Yuna wailed. It seemed only yesterday when he had taken her to Macalania and proposed to her. He covered her eyes with his hands and gently pushed her the way he wanted to go. Soon she could hear the rushing of water. He took his hands away. In front of her was a beautiful hut, right by the waterfall.

"You weren't joking," She laughed. She dashed in. The hut smelled of cedar wood and pine. There were four rooms, most huts only had two. There was even a staircase with another room at the top.

"This," Tidus said spreading his arms, "Is the kitchen/dining and living room," She laughed. The room was bare but spacious enough for their things. He took her to a smaller room with a toilet and a small sunken pit with a pump and a bamboo shower.

"What's that?" She said indicating to the pit, which was lined with tiles of plaster and marble.

"That is a bath. We had those in Zanarkand," She nodded. The two other rooms on the floor were going to be Celeste's and Edya's rooms when they were old enough. He led her up the stairs to the last room.

"And this is going to be our room," He opened the door. Yuna cried out in delight. This room was furnished. The bed was a straw structure with many luxurious quilts, blankets and pillows slung on it. There was a wooden dresser for clothes. She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much," She kissed him and buried her face in his chest.

"You like it?"

"I love it! Did you build it?"

"I had the other blokes help. I just wanted somewhere for you, me and the many beautiful children we will be having!" She laughed.

"Not sure about that. The first two were painful enough!" He hugged her.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy trying!" He murmured nuzzling her neck. She hugged him back.

"I love you," She whispered.

"Always." He whispered back.


End file.
